A Nightmare That Was Reality
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: I woke up and found myself resting my head on a hospital bed and holding someone's hand. Tightly. I was at a hospital. I was flabbergasted as I saw Austin lying there on the hospital bed, unconscious. He had a gas mask on and was breathing heavily. He looked broken and bruised. I thought to myself. This wasn't new to me.My heart beated faster and I let go of his hand…
1. A Terrible Beginning

**I just thought of this story one night, and I think the idea is amazing! Here is the first chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and found myself resting my head on a hospital bed and holding someone's hand. Tightly. I rubbed my eyes and I could see everything clearly. I was at a hospital. I was flabbergasted as I saw Austin lying there on the hospital bed, unconscious. He had a gas mask on and was breathing heavily. He looked broken and bruised. I thought to myself. This wasn't new to me. I have been in this situation before. What's happening? My heart beated faster and I let go of his hand…

I almost had a heart attack as I woke up. This time I was in my bedroom and it did seem like real life. It was just a bad dream. I sighed in relief and checked my alarm clock and I was surprised as it was only 5:00 am. There was no way I was going back to sleep so I got up. I went to the bathroom since I had to freshen up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I looked like a mess; the dream is only making it worse. I've actually was having the same dream for about a month or two and I haven't told anyone about it. Should I? The more and more I think about it, the more terrified I get. As soon As I freshened up, I decided to wear black skinny jeans and just threw on a nice shirt. I went down stairs, made breakfast, though I wasn't that hungry and on time got a text from…Austin.

**From Austin: Hey Alls! How has your morning been?**

**To Austin: Oh fine! **

I lied.

**From Austin: Wanna meet up at the park? It is only 6:30; school doesn't start till 8:30**

**To Austin: Fine! I'll be there in two minutes.**

I arrived at the park only to find a very smiley Austin sitting on a bench, motioning me to come sit next to him.

"Hey" I said as I smiled weakly.

"Hey. I didn't think that you would reply to my text. You're never up this early. Why the change of events?"

"Bad Night"

"Why what happened?" he said .He had a worried but concerned look on his face.

"Just a bad dream, nothing much." I needed to change the topic. "So, where has Trish booked you to perform now?" Trish is my best friend and also Austin's one and only manager.

"Actually I am going to perform on the Helen Show!" he said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. I lightly slapped him on his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" I knew what he was laughing about; I just wanted to double check. This time he was laughing even more.

"Well, remember the last time we went on The Helen Show because we were going to perform Break down the Walls and you totally ruined the whole set!" he was just sitting there and it got to the point where he couldn't control his laugh.

"HA HA HA, very funny. Can't you just forget that, it was like a year ago!"

He controlled himself and decided to explain himself. "OK, I'm sorry about that. By the way, we also need to write a new song to perform, so how about after school, in the school's music room?"

"That sounds okay."

_**At Lunch**_

The day just went even slow. I couldn't help but think about the dream. It's just really bugging me today. I had to let it out and tell someone, so I decided to tell Trish, she is my best friend and hopefully she won't think I'm crazy. Right?

Trish and I sat at a lunch table, that was actually outside the cafeteria but it's always so peaceful, which is why Trish, Austin, Dez and I only come here. Oh, and Dez is Austin's best bud and video director. He also completes Team Austin. I told Trish about the dream; she did look kind of confused.

"And then I wake up at the same time, every day!" I said to her. She was thinking very deeply.

"Wait Ally! How long have you been having this same dream?" she said.

"Almost about 2 months now"

"Ok, so either it's that your mind is playing with you and your just worried about Austin OR maybe it's something that might actually happen, I mean we don't know for sure" she explained.

"First of all, that will not actually happen. Now that you have said that, I'm gonna keep a close eye on him. I don't want that to happen. It looked like his life was dangling of a thread." I was actually more scared than ever.

"Ally, as hard as it is for me to say it, it could happen. I mean, Austin is very clumsy, maybe the dream was a sign to warn you." I saw Dez and Austin walking towards us with their lunch.

"Can we just change the topic Trish? Austin's here and I don't want him to know." I whispered to Trish and she quickly nodded.

"Hey Guys" Dez quickly said. Austin sat next to me, and Dez sat next Trish on the other side of the table. I just sat there twirling my spaghetti around my fork silently, I lost my appetite. On the other hand, Austin could read me like a book and he knew something was up.

"Hey Alls, what's wrong? You haven't been you for the past weeks, you seem dull and scared" he said. I looked him in the eyes and kept on arguing with myself in my head on whether I should tell him or not. Obviously I did a stupid thing and lied again.

"Nothing Austin! I'm completely fine. See same old smiley Ally" I said as I let a big but FAKE smile run across my face"

"Good I was starting to get worried." He said as he let out a sigh of relief.

I wish that was the case. Did I also mention that I had a little crush on Austin? Ever since we sang Don't Look Down together, I've felt something that no one has ever made me feel.

_**Music Room after school**_

**Austin's POV**

_Want you to cry_

_'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight_

_Playing air guitar alright_

_We're being who we are even if they hate that_

_Want you to shout_

_At the top of your lungs about_

_All our favorite songs so loud_

_We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

_Turn up the radio_

_So what if we lose control_

_Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

_So throw your hands in the air_

_Come on and make this count_

_It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

_So put your hands in the air_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Turn up the radio_

_So what if we lose control_

_Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh_

_So throw your hands in the air_

_Come on and make this count_

_It's only you and me, nevermind this crowd_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around, whoa_

_So put your hands in the air_

_Come on and waste no time_

_It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_

_Do the way you do it_

_Do it like nobody's around_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We can do it like nobody's around_

"Wow another amazing song Ally! It's going to be perfect for the Helen Show." I said making it a big deal. I give her a quick hug. I've never even thought about like in Ally? I mean know that I think about it, it may seem nice but look at her and look at ME. It could never happen, can it? Suddenly, I felt this awkward feeling. It was really annoying.

"I should really get going" I said

"Yeh me too. I gotta go and finish my shift at Sonic Boom at Sonic Boom"

The weird thing was that we both had to go but we didn't, instead I felt myself leaning in towards her. I had thought that she would move away but instead she moved in. We were seriously inches close. Am I falling for my best friend? My partner? I feel like I am putting everything on the line. I swear I would have slapped myself because I didn't realise that my hand landed on a piano note and scared us both to death

"U...Uh I-I have to go" she said as she stuttered. I knew this would have had happened. I wanted her to stay but we both knew what had happened and it was something that we wouldn't forget.

**I just can't get enough of these stories! I will update That One Day and Don't Forget as soon as I can! I love you guys and stay hot as Rocky Lynch would say **

**Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush**

**I DO NOT OWN IT.**


	2. Snowy Love and Panicking Night

**I got a good response and I can really feel this story. You can ask me any questions about my fan fictions or Austin and Ally and I will answer them at the end of every chapter!**

**Here's chapter 2! **

**Ally's POV**

I was walking home and all I can think about is what happened in the music room with Austin. I almost had my first kiss, from my crush as well! I just hope that he likes me back; I mean he was the one that leaned in first. I was feeling so many feelings right now. Happy, excited, stuck in the moment, sad, and worried.

Worried about Austin.

The Dream.

Usually I forget these sorts of things but this dream won't leave me alone.

I got home and jumped on my bed as I was so tired. If only my life was good at home.

My mom died 2 years ago and this house just doesn't feel the same without her. My dad went crazy after a while and started changing his behaviour, he is always out somewhere with someone that he probably hasn't even known for a minute. He is not even home today. He is probably out spending all his money on alcohol. He gave Sonic Boom to me; it always reminded him of my mom, which only made him more depressed. Don't get me wrong, he may be a bit 'different' but I know he still loves me. Maybe one day he might change. OH! Trish texted me, 8:00PM in the evening? That's so not here.

**From Trish: Hey! If your dad's not home, come to my place for a girl's night! **

**To Trish: Um…Sure! What about Austin and Dez?**

**From Trish: It's a girl's night! And they are gone to some party**

**To Trish: It is getting dark but I'll still walk, I'm on my way.**

This is not the first time I went to Trish's house to sleepover; we have been doing it a lot because my dad is hardly around. So, I gathered up my stuff, wrote a note to my dad saying that I'm gone and I left it on the kitchen counter. A quickly grabbed a jacket and left.

I arrived at Trish's houses and it immediately hit me, I need to tell her what had happened between Austin and me today! I knocked on her door, there was a lot of music playing and I could see a house on the other side of the street. Seems like they were having party. I could see so many people coming. I wasn't bothered about it though, I'm not much of a party girl. And I don't want to get drunk on a school night.

"Hey Ally" Trish said as she opened the door. She was in her PJ's.

"Hey Trish" I replied. I gave her a quick best friend and we went inside. I actually like it better at Trish's houses; everything is so calm and clean. Her parents are on holiday and Trish said she might even have a party herself in a few days. Whereas, my house is like a hell hole.

We sat on the couch. "So Ally, I couldn't help but spy on you and Austin in the Music room" she said as she laughed and made kissy faces.

My face turned as red as a baboons butt. I gave Trish a disturbing stare because I was really annoyed that she spied on Austin and me. She soon cracked.

"OK OK! I'm sorry that I spied on you and Austin" she said. I chuckled slightly.

For the rest of the evening, we talked watched a few films, ate popcorn and the night went pretty fast. I was soooo tired but there was no way I was going to sleep! I really want to but the house opposite Trish's music is so loud. And there have already been 3 guys knock on our door, they seemed pretty drunk but soon left.

It was now 2:00 AM and we both had gotten no sleep. Everyone knows how cranky Trish can get when she's tired; she goes completely bonkers and bossy. She was soon pacing around the room because she couldn't take it. I was sitting on the floor, near the fire, with a nice warm blanket, eating more strawberries covered with chocolate. How can all those people even stand outside, it's the beginning of December and its freezing and it's snowing a little. We heard a knock on the door and I groaned. Must have been more drunken guys! Trish got to the point where she couldn't handle her anger and started to attack the two boys until they realised who they were. Yep. Austin and Dez were getting beaten up in the snow by a girl in her pyjamas for no apparent reason!

"Wow! Stop hitting us!" Austin yelled.

"Oops, I can explain" she said.

"No she can't" I said as I laughed at the way Trish was so embarrassed. They finally came inside.

"Why are you guys even here? I thought you went to a party?" I said as I sat next to the fire.

"We did! But it was a bit to overtop, too many people went crazy. We are to the house there" he said as he pointed outside the window to the house that was disturbing us.

Time went by and the music soon died out. Party must over. I then noticed that Austin was staring at me this whole time. Why does he have to be so cute? I tried not to look at him but it was kind of impossible.

"Hey Guys, I'm so bored so how about I play a new song I've been working on?" We all nodded in agreement. Austin sat near me with a guitar in his hand. He didn't take his black jacket off. He was an outfit that perfect for a party. A white checked shirt, smooth leather jacket on top, nice black jeans and high tops. He was wearing his snapback as well. He sounds like an angel when he sings.

_Yeah._

_Well, let's go back to the day._

_When I saw your face for the very first time._

_Well let's go back again when I held your hand._

_Stare into your eyes._

_Cause I knew you were the one._

_But my life has just begun._

_Baby, you can count on me._

_Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand._

_Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand._

_Oh woah-oh oh oh._

_Yeah._

_Well let's go back in time on this._

_Always knew that you'd be mine._

_And I'm never gonna find someone as beautiful as you, girl._

_Got my hand right your waist._

_Look in your eyes._

_Kiss your lips, touch up on your face._

_Can't forget the way I see you smile._

_Cause I knew you were the one._

_With you, my life has just begun._

_Baby, you can count on me._

_Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand._

_Cause your heart-t-t is in my hand._

_O-o-oh yeah._

Almost everybody was asleep, including Austin. Dez layed on the sofa and Trish pulled on a bed that can open and close and fell asleep within a second. I layed my head back on a leaned on the couch, while sitting on the floor. And Austin, on my shoulder, he looked so relaxed and calm.

"Sweet Dreams" I whispered to him. I didn't realise that he was awake and he had then kind of scared me.

"You have a good night to Ally" he said as he chuckled lightly.

** 4:00 AM in The Morning**

_My heart beated faster and I let go of his hand. I'm back. In this hospital. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry. What's going on?_

"_Ally" someone whispered. I slowly lowered my hands and saw Austin's eyes flicker as he opened them._

"_Ally" he said again. I wiped my tears away; I didn't want him to see me like this._

"_Yeah Austin" I sat closer to him and held his hand again. His breathing sounded really bad, the gas mask only made him look worse. He tried smiling but failed._

"_I'm sorry" he said slowly. He then closed his eyes again and his breathing got faster from his gas mask, the hospital machine was making a very loud 'Beep!" noise._

"_AUSTIN!" I screamed, trying to wake him up._

"_AUSTIN! WAKE UP! WHY ARE YOU SORRY? AUSTIN TALK TO ME!" I SCREAMED. _

Everything went pitch black for a second or two.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed as I lifted my head up from something. I saw the light flicker on and I was breathing heavily. I was back at Trish's house and I woke all of them up.

"Ally! What happened?" Trish asked as she huddled towards me.

"What happened?" Dez asked, he seemed a bit dozy.

"WHERE'S AUSTIN!" I screamed.

Austin came running from the kitchen and kneeled in front of me.

"Ally, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked quietly.

I think by then I had a huge panic attack. The house suddenly felt very warm. I got up, put on my uggs and ran outside and ran to the nearest park. I didn't care if I was in my pyjamas, and it was snowing very badly. All I could see was white as I run but I made it and sat on the bench.

**Austin's POV**

First things first are, I hear Ally screaming my name. I asked her what happened but I think she panicked and had then run out of the house. Was she crazy? It's like -20 degrees outside! She went outside at 4:00 AM without a jacket or a coat. She must have gone nuts. I knew what I had to do.

"Guys, let me go after her." I said. Good think I was wearing a very warm jacket. I was going to need it. I ran outside looking for her and then after about 5 minutes I found her at the park. There was a blizzard and my blonde hair suddenly turned all white and cold. I shook all the snow of me and entered the park. She was sitting there, she must be freezing. I needed to talk to my Ally.

**WOW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. WHAT WILL ALLY SAY TO AUSTIN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Heart In My Hand-Austin Mahone**


	3. Perfect Storms With The Jerk

**Here it is!**

**Austin's POV**

I needed to talk to my Ally.

I walked up to the bench she was sitting at and sat next to her. Man, it was freezing! This is really not like Miami. It was kind of awkward ever since, we almost kissed in the music room. And now where both here at a park while it's snowing, like it's the end of the world and as if nothing had happened. I decided to break the silence, I couldn't take the awkwardness.

"What's wrong Ally?" I asked. She didn't reply very quickly. I sat even closer to her, put my hand over hers and looked her in the eyes. She made eye contact. "You can tell me anything". I wanted her to trust me. And anyway, it couldn't be that bad.

She let out a small sigh and nuzzled in my chest as I wrapped one arm around her. I knew she was shivering, she had always hated the cold, and she gets sick really easily. One thing that has been on my mind for a long time is Ally and I. What are we? Are we friends? Just friends? Or more than that?

"I'll tell you" she said as she finally spoke. She lifted her head up.

"Good but can we go back to Trish's place, you look like you're going die" I said. She looked very blue. Cold is not her colour. She moved away and stood up, not making eye contact with me anymore.

"I want to stay her for a while, no matter how cold it is." I groaned.

"If you want to go back, you can. But I'm not leaving. I need time to think and this is the perfect place to do so." She said stubbornly

"No! I'm not leaving without you. We'll stay here." Well, this is going to be a long few minutes.

We sat on the benched and talked. The storm was just getting worse by the second. All I could see was white. She told me. She told me everything. How she kept on having this dram where I was injured and was going to die. I had a very confused look on my face the whole time.

**Ally's POV**

"That's what's been happening Austin…"

I let out a big sigh of relief. I was happy and scared at the same time. Happy because I finally told him and now all that pressure and guilt is gone but I feel scared for him. I buried my head in my hands.

I heard laughter. I slowly lifted my head up and saw Austin laughing his head off.

"Wh-Why are you laughing?" I said as I stuttered.

"Ally, this is ridiculous! You're being ridiculous! Look I love you too bits but the idea of me ending up in hospital or dying just because of some dream is stupid!"

My jaw dropped to the ground. What the hell? Doesn't he know that this is serious? He is being so childish! I feel like slapping him but my hands are completely frozen. He could barely breath, he thought it was that funny?

"You seriously think that this is funny?" I said. I was tearing up a little bit, but you could hardly notice. "YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT LIFE IS A GAME?" I just can't believe him. I don't think he found it funny anymore.

"No it's not that! It's just, it's impossible"

I laughed at him a bit as I started tearing up more. He really doesn't care about himself and probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe I was actually falling for a guy who doesn't care about himself and is a total jerk by calling his friend ridiculous"

"You know what, I'm done. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Now let's go!" Austin turned around and started to walk away. I'm not giving up that easy and admitting defeat. I didn't follow him.

He turned around to see that I hadn't moved a centimetre.

"You coming?" he stated.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere"

He started shouting. "Ally! It's flipping freezing and it's like four in the morning. You need rest."

"I'm not coming" I said ruffly.

"That's it!" He ran towards me and picked me up fireman style. What the hell? He has the nerve to do that.

**Austin's POV**

We were going back home. It was kind of hard. She kept on kicking, screaming and shouting. 'Telling me to let her go'. We arrived at Trish's house and Ally just stormed inside shouting on how I'm so stupid and how she won't care if I died tomorrow. She's never like this. Ally never gets angry like this. But I couldn't help but laugh at what she was laughing at! Was I being horrible? Naa! Trish made us both some hot coco as she was worried sick. She had also gotten a text from a friend. They said that school is closed tomorrow as all the roads are closed. So basically, were all stuck here, until all the snow and frost clears.

Ally didn't eat, drink or sleep. I think she was awake all night cursing me. Even in the morning, she would just ignore and pretend that I don't exist. I went upstairs to get changed into different clothes. I went downstairs only to find Trish and Dez talking and drinking coffee. There was no sight of Ally. Trish told me that she left the house a few minutes ago. Is she really that sad? Luckily, the roads were unblocked so I started to chase after Ally.

**Ally's POV**

_**Later that Day…**_

I decided to go home. I've never felt so sick in my life; I think I was about faint. I couldn't even think properly. I think people thought I was drunk because I couldn't even walk properly. There was no traffic. But there were cars speeding one by one every minute.

"Ally!"

I heard someone yell my name; well at least I think I did. All of a sudden, I felt someone's arm on my shoulder and they spun me around to face them.

It was Austin Monica Moon.

"Wait up Ally!" I seriously didn't even want to look at him. He was out of breath and was panting, trying to get his breath back. "Why are you so angry? I didn't think that you would take everything I said to heart .At first you weren't talking to me but now, you can't even look at me!"

I had no idea what was happening, I was too dizzy. I just walked past him and I didn't even notice I was walking back to Trish's place.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN GO ANYWHERE YOU WANT! I WONT STOP YOU" He was walking backwards while talking and didn't have a care in the world of what was going on around him. He was too busy talking that he didn't even know that he stopped in the middle of the road. Unluckily, I car was speeding towards him.

To me, it looked like the car was only inches away from Austin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the road. "AUSTIN!" I screamed. The car happily went past him. I grabbed him like it was the last thing I had to so in my life. I my breathing was heavier than his. Then reality hit me. I pulled away. I was full on crying now. The things this boy makes me feel.

"Austin, what were you thinking? You could have been killed." He grabbed me by the arms and shook me.

"Ally, wake up! You're acting crazy. That car wasn't even that close. The driver would have probably stopped anyway."

"Listen, I've got a massive headache and I think I'm going to die. I need to go home." I could barely even keep my eyes opened. "I've been through a lot in these few months and it doesn't really hope if you call me crazy."

I felt so stupid. Austin's crazy face turned into a concerned one. What if he was right? What if I am crazy? I felt someone wrap their arms around me. It was the blonde. One minute, he makes feel angry, the next minute; he makes me feel safe and relaxed. I hugged him back. He rested his head on mine as we swayed back and forth in one spot. I felt a smile on my face. I don't remember the last time, I actually smiled properly. I looked up at him.

"Are you Okay?" he asked quietly.

"I had no idea on what I had to say to him. At least I didn't say something stupid like 'I really like you and I have the biggest crush, but I think you're going to die'.

But right now, it felt perfect. I wish I could stay in his arms forever.

**I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I have just been through a lot in these few weeks. Family, school. Please Review and tell me what you think though! Positive or Negative, I don't mind.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**


	4. Colliding With Old Friends

**Hey guys, I'm back! I read the reviews, I really liked the fact that some of you enjoying this story so much. I don't care if it's only a few people reading, because they are the special ones. (I'm talking about you.) **

**Rachel (Guest): Thank you for your comment! I really hope I can improve on my writing. :) Thanks for the nice advice! **

**nightmare123: I won't promise you that Austin won't die. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

**OhSnapItzCari: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Your review really means a lot! **

**Let's get to the story then! Please Read and Review, it really helps me!**

**Ally's POV**

For a while, I let go of the dream. I was with Austin and everything was, well…it was magical. We kept on walking in the park by our self. I felt sick and dizzy but I didn't tell him, I just loved the smile on his face. I hadn't eaten since yesterday night, haven't slept, or drank water. Nothing. I just didn't know that my conditions were that bad. But I was able to walk and do stuff slowly for a while. We had a great time! We both had a snow ball fight, and Austin almost slipped. He really knows how to make me laugh.

We were both tired and it was only 7:00 AM. So we both decided to go to the nearest café. We walked in and sat at an empty booth. The place was really cosy and old fashioned. I liked it. It was a great place for a cold winter day, but there was hardly any business. Just a few other people were there. It might have been the headache taking but I saw a very familiar face. Where have I seen here before? She looked like waitress.

And that's when it clicked. Cassidy Smith!

I don't think Austin saw her, he was texting someone. She didn't lift her head up from her notepad until she realised who we were.

"Welcome to Calum's Café! May I take your orde-"She had cut herself off.

"No way, Austin and Ally!" she blurted out.

Austin lifted his head up to see that it was Cassidy.

"Cassidy!" Austin jumped up and hugged her, almost making her fall back.

I tried to get up and give her a hug. I seriously couldn't. It's not that I don't like her, I just feel dizzy. I was probably in one of my moods as well. She squeezed up next to me, facing Austin.

"Weird seeing you here! I thought you moved to LA with your band?" I asked.

"Well, the whole band thing didn't go so well. So we all gave up on each other". She had a sad look on her face. "I decided to come back to Miami. And now, I work at Calum's café. BUT! I also work at this treatment centre which helps teens with problems. Problems like: orphaning, adoption, drugs, smoking, bullying, self-harm, family problems, fears and etc." Cassidy explained.

"First of all, I'm sorry about your band and second of all, congrats on your new jobs!" Austin said

"Well, forget about me!" Cassidy spitted out.

"How are you guys? And blonde, I've heard about you many times! You're blowing up babes!" Austin blushed a bit. Babes? Really? "And hey, I haven't forgotten about that date I promised." Austin gave her a cheeky yet friendly wink.

But hey! Cassidy's back in town.

She stood up. "Oh! I almost forgot! What can I get you guys? Cassidy asked politely. "Ally, care for anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. But thanks!" I'm actually starving. Why am I harming myself?

"Oh! Can I get a stack of pancakes with extra syrup?" Austin asked childishly.

"Sure blonde. You haven't changed at all have you? Cassidy let out a small smile as she played with Austin's hair. She then walked away, leaving Austin's hair in a mess. He didn't really mind.

After, we said a quick goodbye to Cassidy and left. I'm so going back there again! Austin and I found ourselves walking to my house. I think I had a mind grain. I had to stop walking. I leaned on the tree as I had no energy and cupped my face in my hands. Austin immediately looked back at me.

"You okay Alls?"

I was being ridiculous. There was no way I could hide this.

"No. I'm not okay. I've got a massive headache and I think I'm going to pass out." I said. I almost had stumbled but Austin held on to me.

"Yeah, you do look awful for sure. Well not as in that kind of awful. I mean you look beautiful. I meant awful as in tired awful!" Austin said as he panicked. I tried to start walking again but I failed miserably.

"Okay, let me help you Alls. I'm gonna pick you up and take you home." Austin said as he held on to me tightly to make sure I don't fall.

"Austin, you don't have to that" I said.

"Oh but I have to! Come on princess." He gently picked me up. I put my arms around his neck and held on to him tightly as he started to walk. I couldn't help but stare at him. He really does make me feel like a princess. He's my Prince Charming. But what would Prince Charming see in me? I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise was Austin talking.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." Austin whispered in my ear that had sent shivers down my spine.

"I know you won't" I said to him. Why is he so perfect?

We finally had arrived at my porch. He slowly let me down.

"Thank you" I whispered as I gave him a smile.

"Anytime"

What I didn't realise was that my arms were still wrapped around his neck. I raised my head to look him in the eyes. He let out a small chuckle. I felt kind of weird so I decided to let go of him. But he stopped me, and made me placed my hands were they were before. He slowly moved closer to me. He leaned in.

WAIT. HE'S LEANING IN?

IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?

AUSTIN MOON IS ABOUT TO KISS ME?

I leaned in so I could meet his lips. He softly whispered.

"Say stop if you want it to be over" he whispered slightly as we both leaned in. My grip on him got tighter and everything suddenly felt cold. I could feel chills just hitting me.

"STOP"

Austin and I both moved away from each other. We stopped. Austin still had one arm around my waist though.

I wasn't the one who said Stop.

It was…

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I AM SO EVIL! I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU DO, ROSS LYNCH WILL SING TO YOU TOMORROW MORNING WHEN YOU GET UP FROM YOUR BED!**

**DO IT!**


	5. Forbidden Love

**Sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes. I sort of rushed. Thank you to all the people that reviewed! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *DRUM ROLL* HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

STOP.

It went through my head a million times in one second. Now you're probably thinking who the hell yelled Stop?

It was my Dad…

I was blushing really badly and so was Austin as we saw my dad standing at the door. He never really liked Austin. When he was nice, he thought Austin was really talented and said that he had a bright future ahead of him but now, he takes out all his anger on the ones I love. Especially Austin. He now thinks that his dream of becoming an overnight sensation is stupid and I quote 'ridiculous. He was still standing at the door and he wasn't in the best of moods.

"What do you guys think you were doing?" he said as he had one bottle of alcohol in his left hand and was leaning on the side of the door.

"Nothing" I didn't know what to say! So I had to go with that.

"I'm sorry Mr Dawson. I'll just be heading home now." Austin said uncomfortable.

"Wait" I whispered quickly to Austin while I held onto his arm as he was about to turn around to go. Uh! I think my dad freaked him out. AGAIN! And now I think that my dad was being mean for no reason.

"You know Moon, I've been watching you. Walking these streets with a different girl every day. Now, I don't want you to be too close to Ally. You got that? In fact, I don't even want you to be hanging around or talking to each other. You're not the right man for my Alls."

"BUT DAD!" I shouted as he was embarrassing me and himself. He has been cruel before but this is different.

"NO BUTS ALLY! NO GO INSIDE. And Austin, shouldn't you be heading home?" Dad said cruelly. Austin had a sad look on his face and I just wanted to hug him right now. Why? It feels like my dad just wants me to have the worse life ever. He turned around and ran away. I stormed inside and paced back and forth in the kitchen. I just couldn't control my anger. My dad closed the front door and came inside. He sat down and opened a bottle of Vodka. He always takes drinking so far for no reason. I gave him a death glare and walked away from him. I gave him one last glance but he didn't care. By then, I lost control.

"YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU MAKE MY LIFE FEEL LIKE HELL. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN HIT ME. YOU CAN SWEAR AT ME AND YOU CAN EVEN KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. BUT YOU CAN NEVER SEPARATE ME FROM AUSTIN. YOU JUST CANT."

I let it all out. Every hurtful word. I had small tears coming out of my eyes. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room and just cried. Soon, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know that sleeping could lead to hell.

_"AUSTIN! WAKE UP! WHY ARE YOU SORRY? AUSTIN TALK TO ME!" I SCREAMED._

_NO. You have got to be kidding me! I'm back. The beeping from the machine was hurting my ears and I couldn't even hear myself think. A few doctors and nurses rushed into the room and immediately started to panic._

"_Madam, could you please sit outside." The doctor said as calmly as he could. Austin was shivering and shaking badly. There were so many things going on right now. I was then slowly pushed outside the room. I'm in completely empty hallway. I forced myself to sit down in a chair. It hurt badly seeing Austin like that. It's like he ripped my heart out and set it on fire. It was a very dark hallway even though it was very light outside._

"_You care about me a lot, don't you?" someone said. The old Ally would have freaked out but I was so used to it. It was Austin. I had no idea if I was imagining. I probably was. He was sitting right next to me. He seemed perfectly fine. Yep, I was definitely imagining._

"_I'm scared. You're not going to make it are you?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes._

_He adjusted himself and held my hand. He pointed to the window to the room Austin was in." The guy inside, on that hospital bed loves you more than anything. He is in a lot of pain but all he is probably thinking about is you. He is thinking about Ally Dawson. He really is sorry. Everyone is."_

_What is everyone sorry about? I wanted to ask this imaginary Austin that was sitting right next to me. Unfortunately, dreams have to end._

"What are you sorry about?" is what I screamed as I woke up. For some reason, I would rather keep on living the nightmare than to suffer in the real world. I felt sick and my head was still hurting. What's happening to me? I checked my alarm clock and it was basically midnight. I sat down on my bed and did nothing. There was no school tomorrow, so I didn't care on what I did tonight. I did nothing until I heard something. I turned on the lights and I could see something throwing rocks at my balcony window. I had a little balcony, but it was okay. I never knew that I was going to smile until I realised a certain blonde throwing rocks at my window. I went out on the balcony and found Austin climbing on the tree that was near my bedroom. It was practically freezing outside; I wonder how long he has been here. He had a lot of things in his hand. A guitar was strapped around him; he had a lot of food and climbed up the tree with his right arm. He finally reached the top and climbed onto my balcony.

"Austin, what are you doing here? My dad will flip if he finds out." I said. I didn't want him to get into trouble.

"I was worried about you. I don't care about what your dad said. Why are you doing this to yourself? You're holding all your pain in and taking your anger out on yourself. I bet you that you were crying, weren't you?" I slowly nodded. "Ally when was the last time you ate or drank anything?" I totally forgot about eating. He was right. I was hurting myself.

"I think a week ago" I said quietly.

"I knew it. You seem so weak and tired. Now come on, can we go inside so I can take care of you?" he said. I slightly chuckled at him. We walked inside and closed the door. He quickly took out all the food. He had a lot. He had: Pizza, pancakes, a jar of pickles. He motioned me to sit next to him.

"OK! What do you want to have first?" he asked excitedly.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry"

"Well, if you're not going to eat the neither am I. I won't eat for a long time and might get sick."

"Austin, don't be like that"

I then gave in and ate. All we did was chat and we didn't even care about what my dad said. After about 20 minutes, I was completely full and I had already felt my energy coming back. We both just laughed and kept on talking for a few hours.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! The Helen Show called and they said it be better if I sang a Christmas song since they are doing a Christmas special."

"I'm completely fine with that! I love Christmas songs."

"Good" he said.

Everything just went silent for a few seconds.

"Thank you. For everything. We might have small disagreements but I will always love you. Your my best friend and that will never change." I felt happy but sad as we were still only friends. I leaned on his shoulders.

"Yeh. I like that. Best Friends. But…"

BUT! BUT WHAT? I felt tensed just then.

"It would be better if we were more than friends." He said as he looked at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" I think I knew where he was going.

"This is what I'm trying to say". He grabbed his guitar and faced me.

_The end of the night_

_We should say goodbye_

_But we carry on_

_While everyone's gone_

_Never felt like this before_

_Are we friends or are we more?_

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure_

_But baby if you say you want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go, won't go_

_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind._

_Lean in when you laugh,_

_We take photographs_

_There's no music on_

_But we dance along_

_Never felt like this before_

_Are we friends or are we more?_

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure._

_But baby if you say you want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go, won't go_

_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind._

_I'll change my mind._

_Baby if you say you want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_But baby if you say you want me to stay_

_I'll change my mind_

_'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away_

_If you'll be mine_

_Won't go, won't go_

_So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night_

_I'll change my mind._

He finished. By then, I had a huge smile on my face. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers but never stopped looking at me.

"Ally, are we friends or are we more?" he whispered romantically. I smiled.

"Were more than friends" It felt perfect saying that.

Just then, we heard footsteps and everything was ruined. We both got up and we had both known that it was my dad. Austin ran to the balcony and I followed while he was still holding my hand. He had to go.

"I hope I can see my girlfriend tomorrow. I can right?" he whispered as he was about to climb down.

"Hopefully."

"Good" He then climbed down but came back up and…KISSED ME! It was quick but passionate. That's right, Austin Moon kissed me. He left me smiling. And just like that, he was gone.

I quickly cleaned the room and had quickly jumped into my bed. My dad opened the door a bit. He came and gave me a kiss on the forehead, turned off the light and left.

Why is life so hard?

I couldn't get to sleep I was too happy. It wasn't a dream, it was reality.

**This was a very mixed chapter. It was happy and sad at the same time! I hope you guys like it! Please Review! I will update soon!**

**Change My Mind- One Direction**

_**STAY #LOUD**_


	6. My Secret Christmas Boyfriend

**Here is the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Thank you to all my tumblr readers as well! If you review or message me your tumblr name, I could send you a very nice message, for reading my fan fiction that could make your day~!**

**IMPORTANT: YOU CAN ALSO REVIEW AND TELL ME A SONG THAT I CAN PUT IN ONE OF MY NEXT CHAPTERS!**

**My Tumblr: rossr5jb1dhicker**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up on a December morning smiling for the first time. It's a Sunday and Austin, my boyfriend, and I decided to meet up and hang out. I still can't believe I finally got my dream guy. It's almost too good to be true. I woke up at 5:00 AM and realised that I had developed no sleep. I had bags under my ears but I could cover them with make-up. I was going to sneak out but todays the day my dad goes out and…hangs. He probably won't even be back by Tuesday Morning. I actually feel very guilty for yelling at him and saying that I hate him and all that stuff. The truth is, he may have made huge mistakes and is still doing bad things. I couldn't have asked for another dad. Weird right? I just love him too much. He won't realise even realise that I was gone. I can't believe I've been doing this for months now and he hasn't even noticed.

There was a little sunshine this morning. I looked out the window and I could see some snow already melting away. But by the way there is icicles near my window tell me that it's still freezing and that it might snow again. It didn't really matter, I was going to see Austin and I would use all the time I have. Why is it even snowing in Miami? I blame Global Warming!

I decided to chuck on anything as long as it was warm. Another thing I'm excited is about Austin's Christmas song. He said that he wrote a song for the Helen Show and that he is going to show me when he performs. I really want to hear it! Might even be good! There were a lot of thoughts going through my mind. Good and Bad. How will Dez and Trish react to me and Austin dating? I'm happy about this upcoming relationship but something in my stomach is telling me it's a bad idea, it's definitely not the butterflies. I feel like were risking everything and putting our whole friendship on the line. Why is Austin so interested in me now? I don't think he even knew I existed before. I decided to stop wasting time on my thoughts. Time was too valuable.

I went downstairs and suddenly had a very strong thirst for water. I chugged it down like my life depended on it. I decided to skip breakfast, I was probably still full from all the food I had with Austin. I feel like it has got to the point in my life were I don't even care about myself. I just hope that I don't start harming myself physically again. And yes, by physically I mean…cutting. I used to cut. I was just so devasted about my mother passing away. Back then, I was just a nerd at school. I was probably the easiest to pick on. And my stage fright had only made it worse. I still have not recovered from my stage fright but everything else has been fixed. For some reason, I started to dress differently and I had decided to make up on and suddenly, I'm a beautiful angel. But m glad Austin likes me for me. I have not cut myself for about a year now and I'm proud. I never did tell anyone and I don't think I ever will. I put on a warm coat, put on my black uggs, put my hair to the right hand side of my body, and topped it with a nice pink beret that matched my outfit.

Perfect.

I let out a big sigh and walked out of my house, already feeling the cold winter breeze blow on my face. Austin and I were going to meet at the park but it ways way to near my house, and I couldn't risk it. So we decided to go to a small park near Miami Mall. It's a place where only I go. There a lot of trees and loads of leaves on the ground but maybe I like it like that. Nobody else besides us knows about it. If this relationship wants to work then we need to keep everything secret. Top Secret.

I arrived at the park, sat on a bench and waited for Austin. The pond near was completely frozen. I felt like he was never going to come but I then felt someone wrap there muscular arms around me as they rested their chin on my shoulder. That's when I felt butterflies in my stomach. He whispered in my ear.

"Hello Beautiful! Miss me?" I turned around to face him. Someone looked very happy today! I can't believe I thought that Austin wasn't going to make it? I wrapped my arms around his neck. He is so adorable! I can never forget why I liked him in the first place. We just stood there smiling and swaying like goofballs. It's amazing on how I can be myself in front of Austin, he totally gets me.

"Wow. What's gotten you in such a great mood today?" I said as I chuckled at him.

"Well, let's just say. I had a great time with a certain beautiful girl and I can't wait to hang out with her today" H had a little smirk on his face and so I played along.

"Oh really? Well, what's that beautiful girls name?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"It's Trish! So I better get going. Don't want to be late, can't wait to HANG out with her"

I knew he was just doing this for fun and was trying to make me jealous. He pretended to walk away while smirking crazier than ever. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer. Gosh, sometimes he can be so annoying.

"That's not even funny Austin!" I said as I started to hit him. He just kept on laughing. Classic Austin. Obviously, I knew everything about him and how he hates it when people mess up his hair. So that's exactly what I did. The look on his face hysterical!

"Woah. You shouldn't have done that Allison Dawson" he said in a funny but dangerous way.

"What are you going to do about it Austin Monica Moon?" I said quietly as I moved closer to him. We were seriously so close. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I felt someone holding me. He picked me up fireman style and swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Austin put me down! Austin!"

"Never going to happen! You have to do something for me!" he said cheekily.

"OK…What should I do for you my Prince" I spoke in a British accent. "What will it take for you to put me down!"

"Say Austin I love you more than pickles!"

"I am never going to say that!"

"Ok then." He said firmly. He started to tickle me and I finally gave in! I spoke while I was trying to catch my breath from all my laughing.

"OK! OK! Austin I love you more than pickles!" He had then gently put me down.

"Now that wasn't so hard. And I love you too!" he said as he gave me a small peck on my cheek.

"Well, Mr Better than Pickles, we better get going to the Helen Show!" I said. I don't think I will be able to show my face at the studio.

_**Later On the Helen Show…**_

**Austin's POV**

I had a very classy black suit with a red skinny tie. I can't wait for everybody to listen to the first song I wrote! The curtains lifted and roar of screaming and clapping erupted. I lifted my head up and smiled. Show time. The music started. I was also going to perform in Time Square for Christmas and New Year's, so this is just the beginning!

_If you're the only thing I ever get for christmas_

_Then everything I wished for has come true_

_You're the single item on my list _

_You're my one and only christmas wish_

_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there_

_I know someone out there knows what I'm saying_

_Baby you're a girl who's wishing just like me (yeah, yeah)_

_There is one, and you know who you are_

_My gift to you is all my heart_

_Make my holiday, and hear me when I say_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for christmas_

_Then everything I wished for has come true_

_You're the single item on my list_

_You're my one and only christmas wish_

_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there_

_In the morning I know everybody's rushing_

_To see what's underneath the christmas tree_

_Know what I mean, cuz I don't find it there_

_Underneath the mistletoe is where_

_You make my holidays, so hear me when I say_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas_

_Then everything I wished for has come true_

_You're the single item on my list_

_You're my one and only Christmas wish_

_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there_

_Only you can make this... a merry merry Christmas_

_There is one, and you know who you are_

_My gift to you is all my heart_

_Make my holiday, and hear me when I say_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas_

_Then everything I wished for has come true_

_You're the single item on my list _

_You're my one and only Christmas wish_

_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, meet me there_

_All I ever wanted was you, this Christmas_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_I need you baby_

_You're the single item on my list _

_You're my one and only Christmas wish_

_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting, kiss me there_

_I'll be waiting, kiss me there..._

There was a few seconds of silence but the audience suddenly had exploded with excitement and happiness.

Wow. My first song.

As he finished he ran off the stage to hug me.

"That was amazing Austin!"

"Well I'm glad you like it, because it was about you! Just so you know I will be waiting under the mistletoe in a few weeks!" he said, making me blush.

We spent the rest of the day together just strolling around the city, hand in hand. I felt my stomach grumble and I quietly groaned in pain. The one question that was spinning around in my mind was, is Austin happy? It sometimes looks like he was just forced to hang around with me. We maybe partners but were very different. For s tart, I like pickles, he likes pancakes! I like reading, he likes playing video games. And most of all, he is one of the popular, and I am a nobody. I only see Dez, Trish and Austin like once a week. The rest of the time, they are who knows where! The popular practically own the school. The members are: DEZ, Trish, Austin, Elliot Duncan and worst of all, Dallas Simpson and Kirra Starr. The thing that hurts me the most is that Dallas and Kirra bully me but there is no way I can tell the others. When they get the chance to annoy or embarrass me, they take it. Elliot's not that bad. I didn't even realise that Austin was trying to talk to me.

"Ally-Ally!" he shouted as he waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, Hey Austin! Sorry about that"

"No worries, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll see you in school, right?" he asked. I slightly nodded. He smiled back at me. But he wasn't going to leave without a kiss. I decided to get it over with and just kiss him. I moved my lips on to him and felt him kissing back. I smiled and kept on kissing. I loved how he gave me butterflies and made fireworks explode in my stomach. I finally pulled away.

"That's a nice way to say goodbye Dawson!" he said as he smirked. Just like that he left.

It was getting dark so I decided to go home. I unlocked the door and entered the warm house. There was something unusual.

It was shocking…

_**Next time on A Dream That Was Reality**_

_**The burning sensation runs down my throat as I drink a mouthful and gulp it down…**_

"_**No Austin! I'm done listening to you! I'm done listening to everybody! Now it's time for people to listen to me. To hear my pain for once"…**_

**CLIFFHANGER! So I decided to do this **_**Next Time on a Nightmare**__**That Was Reality**_** thing because it might leave people on the edge of their seats!**

**Please REVIEW! Reviews really help!**

**REVIEWING IS LIKE KISSING ROSS LYNCH!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Only Thing I Ever Get Christmas-Justin Bieber**


	7. The Burning Sensation Of Heartache

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

***IMPORTANT* I decided to change my story picture since flowers have nothing to do with the story RIGHT NOW, but I might change it back or change it to something else. Please make sure to always look for my story from the description of the story or on my profile or you might end up with the wrong story! *IMPORTANT***

**Guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while; I have been a bit busy! I have a lot to say, I think you are a great person if you took your time to read my comments, it means you care. So I live in the UK and tomorrow I'm finishing school which means SUMMER! I will then update a lot faster!**

**I would also like to say that I am completely devasted about Cory Montieth's death. RIP Cory, you were an amazingly talented, stay strong gleeks…A legend that will not be forgotten!**

**Talia Castellano, you were an inspiration. Your battle was hard and even though you lost, you are a winner to me. An inspiration. RIP Talia**

**TIME TO GIVE YOU GUYS FEEDBACKS AND SHOUT OUTS MY FELLOW READERS! :**

**LauraRauraRoss: Can I say that your review was probably my favourite? I love the fact that I have a reader like you, you are so sweet and honestly I felt so special when you reviewed! Thank you **

**Auslly Fanatic: Thank you for your amazing on-going support! Turns out I am already following you on tumblr, which is just unbelievably amazing! :D**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: I love Romeo and Juliet and I'm glad you like my cliff-hangers! There's more where they came from **

**Can I just thank you all for your support and taking your time to read my story and review! The review brings a smile to my face and helps me write better!**

**Now you probably would have skipped all that but it's fine, let's get back to the story. I have got to say, this is a pretty shocking chapter because all of it crumbles in this part of the story. And to all my girl pals, please don't drink, cut or do drugs. You are beautiful just the way you are, don't let anyone ever make you feel insecure.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW (PLEASE)**

**HERE YOU GO! (I AM SUCH A BLABBER MOUTH!)**

_**Previously on A Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

_It was getting dark so I decided to go home. I unlocked the door and entered the warm house. There was something unusual._

_It was shocking…_

**Ally's POV**

It was Shocking.

The place was tidy! But the shocking part was is that I saw my dad in the kitchen MAKING DINNER! All these years he wasn't even bothered to get up from the couch let alone make something to eat! I always had to get something with my own money or go to a friend's house!

He looked fresh and new and had smile on his face. He was wearing an apron that said 'Best Chef Ever!' and was wearing a silly chef hat which made him look ridiculously funny. Things are seriously wrong! I slowly dropped my bag from my shoulder and dropped it while I ran to the kitchen.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I said in a concerned but dumb tone. He turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Honey! Where were you today?" he asked in a calm tone.

I sounded a bit suspicious while answering back. "I-I was doing homework with Trish" He knew I was lying but he didn't say anything he was too happy. What?!

"Well, I hope you had a nice day! I'm making your favourite dinner. I know you love chicken pie and chicken casseroles, so I made both" Wow! I don't even remember the last time he cooked for me.

"Looks and smells good dad" I said, sill a bit confused. "Dad?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Are you feeling okay? Should I check your temperature?" I said worriedly as I motioned him to sit down. He let out a small chuckle as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. My father was hugging me! I feel as I'm in heaven.

"Allison, I'm totally fine! I thought I'd changed my ways, you deserve a nice and loving father and that's exactly what I am going to try and be!" I smiled and thought how this was a beginning of a nice future but I was later proven wrong. "Oh and Honey, the best part is that I'm done! From now on, no drinking, smoking, drugs, nothing!" he said proudly.

"Oh my god! Dad you're the best" I said excitedly. I hugged my father tightly; he is my only family that I have in Miami. "I'm sorry for everything I said the other day. You know I didn't mean it right?

"Forget about the past, now go upstairs and get dressed nicely, I have certain friend coming over for dinner!"

I hurried upstairs and got dressed. This is probably the best day of my life! It took me a while to get dressed. I put on a Sequined Panel Mini Dress, did my hair and makeup. I seriously didn't know why I was making such a big deal out of nothing. I heard the doorbell. I quickly looked in the mirror one last time to see if I looked fine. I hurried downstairs only to find my dad talking to some lady on our porch. They greeted each other with a hug and a…kiss? Oh no. My dad motioned her to come in and he then introduced me.

"Oh Alicia! This is my daughter Allison Dawson" he said. She looked a lot older than me but then again she looked young for my dad.

"Hi, I'm Ally" I said as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Alky, Lester told me so much about you" she said as she miss pronounced my name. Alky? Seriously? Has she never heard the name Ally before? I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my dad actually talked about me. I hope he said good things. I eyed her as she sat down, she looked very unfriendly and her outfit was a bit inappropriate. But hey, it's fashion!

We finally ate our dinner. My dad has always been a great chef and I don't think I have had pie that taste like this in a long time. And trust me, long time feels like an eternity in my world. I couldn't help but glance at Alicia every five minutes, she looked way to suspicious and familiar. Very familiar. I was feeling angry, I was angry at my dad. He kept on talking about how she is like my mom and how we are like…family. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

She is the reason for this fancy dinner. She is the one who supposedly convinced my dad to stop his bad habits. Though I'm not convinced, he will probably be drinking by the end of the night and the whole cycle will start once again. He is not doing this for me; I'm just a part of his plan.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" I said as I pointed to the kitchen.

"Sure sweetie!" I think he knew where this was all going.

"Dad, why are you doing all this? The fancy dinner, stopping your habits suddenly becoming nice!" I said as I angrily whispered to him.

"I am doing all this for you" he said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Dad, you're obviously doing this for Alicia! I love the fact that you're happy but…" I couldn't let the last part out.

"But what?" he asked.

"It's like you're trying to replace mom" I whispered as I let out a small tear come out of my eye. "It's not because of me that your happy, she doesn't look trustworthy." I said as I rolled my eyes. His act finally dropped, the thing he hates the most is when I talk about my mom or when I roll my eyes at him. He thinks I have attitude.

"Well, you're going to have to like her because she is moving in tomorrow" he said strictly.

My jaw dropped to the ground. That means I'm going to have to see her every morning, every night from tonight!

"You're replacing mom aren't you?"

"Ally it's not like tha-"

"Yes it is dad! You probably won't even remember her tomorrow morning!" I said while shouting. These little conversations set of a spark of fights.

"Ally, all I really care about is Alicia right now. She makes me happy, can't you accept that? You're making a big deal out of nothing" he said as he pushed me back a little bit. "Who need's your mom? She's gone! She's dead!"

"So you don't even care about me? To you, she's gone but to me she is still here in my heart and no one can change that. Not even some stupid and thick headed Alicia lady" I said as I had no idea on what I was saying. My dad noticed, but I didn't notice that Alicia was watching the whole thing. And just like that, good Daddy was gone.

Within a second, with one hand he grabbed my wrist and twisted so hard. It really killed. He pushed me back and slapped me as hard as he could. I felt my cheek warm up and it went red. The tears that had come out of my eyes had fallen on to my cheek and I winced in pain.

"GO UPSTAIRS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID" he shouted. Alicia rubbed his back, telling him to calm down.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" and just like that I set off.

I grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and ran upstairs into my bedroom. My dad had never even laid a finger nail on me until now. It hurts. It hurts to know that all of this was for nothing. It was so obvious he was going to blow it all. It's her fault. He is probably going to run away with Alicia and leave me here alone or might kick me out. I don't care! I will just be happy to be away from them.

I was thinking about doing something I hadn't done in ages.

No! Ally don't do it.

Ally do it.

You're hurt; this is not the proper way to mend yourself.

Do it for god damn sake! Who cares? Put something at risk for once.

My heart was fighting with my brain. I took a decision.

I closed the door and opened the full bottle of Vodka. The burning sensation runs down my throat as I drink a mouthful and gulp it down. I walked around the room feeling a bit dizzy. I opened a draw from my desk; it had a small pocket knife in it. I had to do this, I had no other option. It was my only friend now.

I did it.

I cut myself one or two times on both wrists, all the pain that I felt in the past came rushing back to me in a time limit of seconds. Tears fell from my eyes making me wince as they fell on my sore cheek and stung. The blood was dripping from my wrists.

I ruined everything.

I woke up to the sound of heavy rainfall as they tapped on my window. It was raining on a Monday morning. Can you blame the weather? I think not. I had a massive headache and I couldn't think properly. I guess my body wasn't use to this; it's been a long time. I was sitting on the floor leaning against my bed with an alcohol bottle clenched in my hand. I was still wearing my outfit from yesterday. I was already 5 hours late so I decided to skip school; I honestly don't even care about my perfect attendance anymore. I have bigger things to worry about. I settled with dressing casual today. I wore a long sleeved sweater so no one saw my cuts. I looked bright on the outside but on the inside I was a lifeless, crumbled flower. I walked down the stairs only to find that my Dad and Alicia were not in the house. It's weird because I didn't have that nightmare yet my night was still as horrible. The only thing I wanted to do is walk around town, in the rain. It was practically raining cats and dogs, what's up with Miami and its weather?

I had only left my house 10 minutes ago and I'm already drenched in water. I sighed at the fact that I'm always alone but then again, I'm probably better off alone. Life is a game. It's a game where no one tells you the rules. Where the best players are cheaters and were you never know if you're winning.

I'm obviously losing.

"Ally"

I heard a voice. It was from a far distance but the voice got closer. I turned around to see a blonde not that far away, looks like he is by himself. He must have skipped school as well; its normal for him to do that but not for me so he is probably shocked. I had to get away from him. He can't see me like this, he can totally see if I'm happy or sad and he always gets super angry when I'm upset. He is so protective. Awww-NO! SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY!

I walked a little faster but he then started to run after me, I don't think he realised that I saw him. I felt someone spin me around and have a strong grip on my waist as they did. I then came face to face with him.

Austin

He pulled me closer and rested his forehead on mine. I've missed him so much for some reason and we both forget about the world that was revolving around us or that we were the only ones outside and it was pouring! He was breathing heavily and was all wet; someone should stop skipping gym class.

"Ally! Where were you at school this morning? Are you okay? I was starting to get worried! Did anyone hurt you? Who is it; I'm going to kill them!" He literally bombed me with millions of questions. I cut him off as I placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. I'm fine Austin" I said in a tone which suddenly made him very relaxed. Whenever there is something bad happening in my life, he is always the person that cheers me up even if he has never been in that position. He leaned in for a kiss but his eyes peered on my wrist and immediately pulled away while holding my arm. His smile had faded away and so did mine.

"Ally! What's this?!" he said a bit loudly as he pointed to my wrist. I was completely speechless. I knew I should have not left the house. "Have you been cutting?" he asked hurtfully. I slowly nodded. I felt very guilty, and I shouldn't be. The rain wasn't that nice anymore either. It kept pouring and pouring, it's like it wouldn't stop and I was drenched head to toe.

"That's it" I winced as he grabbed my wrist. He didn't care he just kept on walking, practically dragging me.

"Where are you taking me?"

Silence is the only thing I received.

_**Next Time on a Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

"_I shouldn't be welcomed here. I want to go home" I said as harshly as I could._

"_Austin we're done. I'm tired of us."_

"_I'm very sorry for your lose"_

"_All my prayers go to him. He was a charming young lad."_

"_He's gone Ally, gone far, far away."_

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry if this chapter was not very good **

**Where is Austin talking Ally? Why is Ally hurting herself? Will Cassidy come back into the picture? Elliot or Kirra maybe? You will find out next time! **

**WHO IS GOING TO WATCH NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY TOMORROW? TUNES AND TRIALS PEOPLE! And I know that this Raia/Raura fight is going on but can you guys at least watch Teen Beach Movie for Ross? He put a lot of effort and honestly, we love him.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they really mean a lot! Sorry for not updating in a long time!**

**Until next time, stay #LOUD and Rossome! (Don't forget to review my sexy readers) LOL!**


	8. Back To The Past

**Sorry for not updating quicker like I said, I'm such an air head. Welp, here you go!(I gotta warn you, it's kind of heart breaking)**

_**Previously On A Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

_**"That's it" I winced as he grabbed my wrist. He didn't care he just kept on walking, practically dragging me.**_

_**"Where are you taking me?"**_

_**Silence is the only thing I received.**_

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, where are we going? Listen to me! I wasn't an answer and I wasn't one now!" I commanded.

"You'll get an answer soon"

We had been walking for a while. I had never been to this part of town; it was very quiet and seemed like a nice place. I hated the fact that Austin was still dragging me somewhere. With one hand, he had a strong grip on my wrist; it hurt like hell and in his other hand he called a few people, something about meeting at some place. He slowed down near a place and I finally looked up to read the sign of the building. North Miami's Teen Social Centre, also known as NMTSC. And by social centre it meant…

It was a rehab centre for teens with life problems. All my questions were answered when I read the NO NO NO NO! This is not happening. Wake up Ally! WAKE UP! Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream. Stop! No. He wouldn't. He can't, can he? I don't need this in my life. As we walked inside, I discarded the grip Austin had on me but somehow he had still found a way to drag me into the prison. The past is just replaying itself. This happened two years ago, know these people are sending me back in! Austin's face was firm as he dragged me down the hall. By now, I was shouting and screaming, telling him to let me go. He flanged opened a big black door with his foot and let go of the force he had on me. Due to that, I almost stumbled into the room but didn't fall. I was confused as I saw Trish, Dez, Cassidy and my Dad sitting in the room. They looked and seemed very upset. Austin didn't look too happy either; I swear when we get out of here I'm going to have a little chat with him but heck! He didn't care enough to even look at me. I remember Austin calling a few people and I obviously now know that they got the call.

"Welcome Ally to NMTSC, North Miami's Teen Social Centre" Cassidy while taking a step forward to face me. She looked very sophisticated; she was wearing glasses which made her look a bit different. Then it hit me. It all makes sense. Teen centre! I remember everything now…

_**Flashback…**_

_"Weird seeing you here! I thought you moved to LA with your band?" I asked._

_"Well, the whole band thing didn't go so well. So we all gave up on each other". She had a sad look on her face. "I decided to come back to Miami. And now, I work at Calum's café. BUT! I also work at this treatment centre which helps teens with problems. Problems like: orphaning, adoption, drugs, smoking, bullying, self-harm, family problems, fears and etc." Cassidy explained._

_**Flashback Ended…**_

Cassidy works here. I glanced at her clipboards and saw a paper with nearly ALL my details on it and I mean ALL! "Cassidy, I shouldn't be welcomed here." I said while closing my eyes and speaking calmly.

"This is for your own good Ally" Cassidy whispered while placing a hand on my shoulder. I slowly removed her hand and took a few good steps back.

"I want to go home" I said as harshly as I could.

"Listen Ally-"I lost it.

"No! You listen! I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T DESERVE THIS; YOU CAN'T PRESSURE ME INTO DOING THIS!" I screamed. Everybody was shocked at my change of behaviour but they all must have known this day was coming. The Day Ally Dawson would let loose and lose her temper.

"Ally, you can go home as soon as I have a little talk with you" Now I definitely knew where this was going. After a few minutes of disagreeing, I finally gave in and gave up. Cassidy led me to a different room. Nobody else could come in because they were afraid of peer pressure. The centre found out about everything including my and I quote 'ridiculous dreams'. She checked me and checked if I had cut anywhere else. The thing that really annoyed me was the questions!

"When's the last time you ate anything? How long have you been drinking? Why do you cut? Are there reasons to why you have these so called dreams? She even went to further details but I didn't give in, I said nothing. Then the last question came up and it immediately shocked me because no one had talked about it until now.

"Have you been in rehab before? If you have then how?" She said as she eyed me, in a nice way. Since it was the past, it was the only question I was going to answer.

"I-It all… all started when my mom passed away. She got involved in a car crash and there was no way in the world she would have survived. At that time I was only about 11 years old. M...My older sister, **(A/N in this story Ally has a sister; I wonder what here name is! *hint hint*) **Vanessa Dawson who was only 16 at the time was never herself after mom's passing. My dad went absolutely crazy and everything about him changed his personality and his whole look. He abused Vanessa but never laid a nail on me. When I was about 14, Vanessa eventually lost her temper an-and…left us. I already knew Vanessa had been self-harming herself, doing drugs and all that kind of stuff. My family has been broken ever since then and I figured if Vanessa did all those things and still kept smiling, why shouldn't I? It would help me is what I thought to myself at the time. When I was 16, I became addicted to those things and my Dad had then found out. He put me into a rehab centre; he also had to pay a fine because I would get arrested for drinking and doing all these things because I was under age. And even then, he didn't hurt me, until Alicia came into the story. I stopped for a year and now I'm back to square one. Anyway, I haven't heard from Vanessa ever since and I'm pretty sure my dad wants to kick me out onto the street. That's all, for now." I could see a tear prickling from her eye. I got up from the chair and left the room, leaving Cassidy with my past. I was walking down a dark, grey hallway. These hallways must have seen so many other things, so many other teens like me who have had issues. I even walked past their rooms. I read one of the names on a door. A guy by the name of Rocky Lynch is held in this rehab centre**. (A/N: TA DA! ROCKY LYNCH'S BEGGINNING HAS BEGUN!)**It had already been an hour since I first arrived and I reached the waiting room where everyone was. I sighed and pushed the door open. Everybody's eyes were on me but they had then continued doing other things as I ignored them. I could see Cassidy talking to my dad. Trish and Dez were listening very closely to her as well. Austin walked up to me and leaned in to give me a hug but I pushed him away as I left the centre, leaving him a bit embarrassed. I had run out of the centre, I'm never going to go back there again! I ran while there were tears streaming down my face. I could her someone following me and I think I know who it is. By the time I got to then end of the road, I gave up. I just stood there.

"A-Are you okay?" Austin said, stuttering a bit, must have been his guilt biting him in the heart. Is 'are you okay' what you're supposed to say when you absolutely know that the person is not? Shouldn't he say 'I'm sorry for forcing you to go into rehab; I know it's too late but I'm sorry'? But he didn't say anything like that. His question just made me even angrier. I turned towards him.

"No Austin. No. No I'm not fucking okay. I can't even remember the last time I was. Every smile, every laugh, it's all forced. I have sadness inside that won't let go of me. It's like a big, black hole that's constantly dragging me deeper in. I feel lonely, even when I'm around other people. Around my friends, around my friends, around everyone. I don't see why they would want to be around someone like me. "I screamed. I could see a few people looking outside from their windows to see what all the shouting's about. I guess making noise in this town is new, it's so silent. I could see Austin getting a little anxious.

"Look Ally, I know your mad but-". I cut him off. I'm honestly sick of him. We haven't even been dating for a week and he had already sent me to a treatment centre!

"No Austin! I'm done listening to you! I'm done listening to anyone. No it's time for people to listen to me, to actually hear my pain for once!" He stood quiet." I don't get how you guys can be so happy and careless all the time while I just sit there like an insecure little idiot. I manage to screw up everything good that comes into my life, every relationship. Every great thing. I get my hopes up but suddenly it's gone and I'm back to where I was. Nothing good ever stays with me. Not that I expect it to either, cause I'm not pretty, I'm not funny. I'm just awkward and stupid. I simply don't get why anyone would ever like me, let alone love me."

I was finally done with my rant. I let it all out; it felt good in a bad way. I was shaking nervously as I was thinking about was going to happen next in my life. I had never seen Austin so upset but little did he know that I wasn't finished just yet. I was tired so I spoke to him calmly as I took steps back.

"Austin we're done. I'm tired of us, of our relationship AND our friendship and you were probably being forced to like me. We dated for about three days and it was fun. You think you know me but you don't! You probably thought that everything will be alright if you send me to rehab but it's not. You just sent me back to my doom. That's right Austin; this is not the first time someone has forcibly sent me into treatment. Everything we had and did is done and dusted. You can go back to the 'Popular's'. Maybe they can help you write songs." I said.

"Ally, don't do this. YOU CAN'T QUIT TEAM AUSTIN!" He shouted out.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" I said as I turned out but stopped as I heard him speak.

"I really like you and I did this to help you. Don't blame the others, it was all me." He said while moving closer. Every step he took forward, I took back.

"Well, I don't like you. But I bet you're happy, you can now date any girl. How about Cassidy? Since you to plotted this whole thing. Maybe even Kirra or Brooke. I hate you. I HATE YOU TO DEATH Austin Monica Moon! I hate the way your perfect. I hate your amazing smile, laugh, hair singing. I hate how you hugged me and playfully picked me up all the time or when you kissed me and made me feel butterflies. I hate…that I love you"

I let my guard down. That was probably the last time I was ever going to talk to Austin. I turned around and walked away while wiping the tears of my face. The Austin I once knew that was happy, cheerful, amazing is now standing on a sidewalk watching me walk away. He was now a shattered Austin, broken and bruised in so many ways.

And I still love him.

_**Next Time On A Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

_**I chocked as I was gasping for air while repeating Austin's name in a worried tone.**_

"_**What's wrong with you?" Dez said quietly as if I was a monster.**_

**I'm sorry if it's short, bad, and really bad. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I will try and do better next time. However, a lot has happened in this chapter, it's kind of shocking. I will try and update ASAP!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Stay #LOUD and sexy! (I AM SO EVIL, I JUST LEFT THE STORY LIKE THAT)**


	9. Who's Funeral Is It?

**I feel like this is a short update but its short for a reason and the way the text is. HERE YA GO!**

**Melody (Guest) - Is it weird if I said that I'm happy you shouted at me? It gave me more confidence. You my friend…are a hero. (LOL but seriously, thanks for shouting at me! And I'm sorry for saying sorry…I did it again.)**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo- Your right she is not supposed to leave BUT since it was all a shock and she didn't even know about it, they are giving her a week and then she will go into rehab for 2 weeks…sigh…**

**AustinAllyAuslly- YOU ARE AN AMAZING REVIWER! YES YOU!**

**Toolazytologin- It is never too bad to at least to give things a try. At least you have the courage to say you aren't going to watch it, it is your own opinion :)**

**Nutta2001- So I tried to update these two chapters very soon because I WAS AFRAID OF YOU DYING! DON'T DIE! By the way, if you die because of this story, then I don't know you and you don't know me (lol, I'm just joking)**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! Keep posting them and I will keep on answering them **** also get some vitamin D and watch DISNEY CHANNEL because then you are living the life! Got it? I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING NOW AND I WILL LET YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT'S VERY CONFUSING AND SAD…**

**The things Ally Dawson has to go through.**

**P.S -I didn't write this in the previous chapter but Ally still has a week until she fully goes into rehab. Right now, it's just 3o minute quick sessions with Cassidy.**

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**Previously On A Nightmare That Was A Reality…**_

_**I let my guard down. That was probably the last time I was ever going to talk to Austin. I turned around and walked away while wiping the tears of my face. The Austin I once knew that was happy, cheerful, amazing is now standing on a sidewalk watching me walk away. He was now a shattered Austin, broken and bruised in so many ways.**_

_**And I still love him.**_

**Ally's POV**

"_He was a really talented person"_

"_I'm really sorry for your loss"_

"_All my prayers go to him and his family. He was a charming young lad"_

"_He was an amazing guy and I know he loved you. Stay strong"_

_What? _

_I was walking down a street, wearing a black dress. It was cold, there were clouds but they were scary dark. It was raining a little. I looked around and realized I was walking down the same street I was at today, near the treatment centre. I have no idea on what's happening! What's going on here? People were just walking up to me and were telling me how they were 'so sorry' and that they are 'sorry for my losses'. I looked around and everyone was wearing black, they were all some people that I saw from the treatment centre but one guy looked a bit different. He had long brown hair that flowed in the right way, he looked like trouble. Yet I have no idea who he is. _**(A/N Who do you think it is? :) ?) **_I saw two familiar faces from the corner of my eye and saw…DEZ AND TRISH? Trish was wearing full on black two and Dez was. WEARING A SUIT? WHAT? Oh no. It's the end of the world isn't it? The creepiest thing had then happened._

_It was weird that people were all wearing black but then my vision went black and white too. It's like I'm trapped in an old fashioned sad movie. I'm scared to death right now, it's not even funny. I looked back at Dez and Trish and I could see him trying to comfort her as if something had happened. There were tears streaming down her face. No... I walked up to them._

"_Trish, Dez, what's happening? What's going on?" Nothing. There was no reply. I repeated myself a few times but I got nothing. It was almost as if I was invisible, they didn't even look at me. I moved out the pathway and bumped into people but there were no reactions, they had literally gone past me, which is weird because people were talking to me a minute ago. I literally feel like a ghost._

_I don't think anyone was going to answer me anytime. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I screamed. It was as if I wasn't even there. I was crying because I'm scared, nobody is speaking to me and I have no idea why I deserve this. I breathed in and out, hoping it would help, but it didn't._

_Megan. I just saw Megan! Megan from cheetah beat, but that wasn't the shocking part. She was walking with Dez and Trish. She was wearing black; her t-shirt had a picture of Austin on it. In her hand, she was holding a frame with a picture of…Austin in it. A few people were holding candles. I was on one side of a street and everybody else was on the other side. Grownups. I needed to talk to grownups! Then I saw Austin's parents. There were a few people around them and there were also two or three photographs, almost like paparazzi. I walked up to my ex-boyfriends parents, so this must be awkward but I think I have bigger problems._

"_Mr and Mrs Moon?" it was raining harder and I could see people pull out their umbrellas. Hello? Even they weren't replying. They couldn't hear me but I could hear them._

"_I was such a bad mom. I didn't even get the chance to say sorry. My little boy…" she whispered while there were tears falling from her face._

"_Huh?" She obviously isn't going to talk to me anytime soon._

"_Where is Ally?" Mr Moon said to Mimi. What? Why are they talking about me?_

"_IM HERE! I'M RIGHTIN FRONT OF YOUR FACES MR AND MRS MOON. I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed but it was no use and I honestly have no idea why I'm still attempting on trying to get their attention. Mimi looked at Mike and spoke._

"_Trish told me that the poor girl locked herself in a room and hasn't left since yesterday. She said she heard her crying and sobbing so much. Poor girl, Austin was her first love. I also heard that when she found out the news, she didn't react at all. It was almost as if she was frozen or in shock. The hour before he did pass away she was there the whole time but he had a breathing and heart problem which attacked him in a matter of seconds and completely stopped. The doctors had told her to leave the room for a minute and she did. But then, in that minute, he was gone. Oh Austin, why did you leave us?"_

"_How about we go see the girl tomorrow? Lester must have been stuck all day trying to get her out." Mr Moon asked._

"_Yeah…" she quietly said while sobbing._

_I just stood there with my mouth wide open. It all makes sense, the black clothes, the candles and pictures. _

_He's gone. He can't be died. He told me that if I loved him, he would live. I don't show it but I do, I really do love him. Well, I used to, I'm not so sure now. They were all heading somewhere and by my guessing system I guessed they were going to the graveyard. I'm not going. There is no way in hell I'm going there. He must be alive, I can't lose another person._

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could but stopped as I saw a very familiar park and very familiar bench. I slowly sat and cried._

"_Hey! Why the frowny face?" familiar voice asked. I cupped my face in my hands. I didn't even look at the person. Does it look like I'm okay?_

"_DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM, I HAVE NO IDEA IF MY EX- BEST FRIEND IS ALIVE OR NOT. I'm sorry for shouting. I just wish I could talk to him. I wish I could talk to him…" I said, still keeping my eyes shut and tilting my head to the ground. I could feel someone move closer to me and keep their lips near my ear. I could her him breathing; I think it's a him._

"_Why don't you talk to him now? He is sitting right next to you" he whispered in my ear." I could recognise that voice anywhere. Even if I am angry…_

_**Next Time on A Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

"_The look great together don't they?" The Other Austin said._

_I felt my heart beating, my palms were sweating and it was as if I was going to die._

"_Well, too late! Your best friend Ally died! She's gone so quit sobbing. Oh and you were never her friend."_

"_Seventeen"_

"_Seventeen" a voice whispered._

"_Seventeen" another voice spoke._

**I will try and do better with the next chapter, I feel like this one is a bit short but it was all because of the suspense. So I am going to leave it there! HAHAHAHAHA! You are probably wondering why I wrote this chapter in **_**italics**_**, right? That my friend is ALL part of the trick! What do you think it might mean? Where is Ally? WHO IS THAT GUY? Just to make things weirder like me, I am going to finish off each update with a random Austin and Ally quote! Got any favourites! REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**YOU MUST BE CONFUSED.**

**REVIEW! Nowww. **

"_You broke my crayon!" – Ally Dawson from Zaliens and Cloud Watchers_


	10. Lecturing About My Life

**I kind of, sort of rushed this chapter, so sorry if I made a mistake! Thanks for all the support. This is a very filling chapter so prepare yourself! Here are the reviews answers!**

**blackandblue13- That's exactly why it was in Italics! I LOOVE that quote, I'm going to use it one of next chapters :) (How did you guess the right answer so fast?!)**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo- I feel like this chapter is a bit more confusing but things will clear up soon! (I hope) :)**

**LoveShipper- I know right! Sometimes I wonder why I even write these kind of stories… :) By the way, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! Awesome!**

**Melody- Woah, calm down tiger! I'm loving your reviews, even if you do shout! If you like that chapter, you're going to love this one (I think) :)**

**Alyssa McCoy- Yeah, sorry about that :( But I cleared it up! :)**

**Alex- You will find out in this chapter: D**

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys- Thank you! :D :D**

**SarahBearlovesR5- Super creepy, I hate to be in Ally's position!**

**melitza253r.s- Thanks for the support! :)**

**Guest (random) I loved those quotes! I absolutely loved Sports and Sprains. I'm soo going to use them in future chapters! :D**

**I REVIEWED ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Enough of my crap, Here ya go! *hides as fast as I can***

_**Previously On A Nightmare That Was A Reality…**_

"_Why don't you talk to him now? He is sitting right next to you" he whispered in my ear." I could recognise that voice anywhere. Even if I am angry…_

**Ally's POV**

_It was Austin. It was my Austin; he was right in front of my eyes. Everything around me was black and white but he was the only thing with colour. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and tell him I love him but confusion took over me. If he's died, why is he here? Wait a minute! If I'm supposedly locked in my room, WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I opened my mouth to say something but I was blinded by a bright light. And just like that, I wasn't in the park anymore. I was outside…Miami Hospital? Okay…_

_Everything was still black and white, I was still wearing a black dress but Austin was right next to me, he was still as colourful as well. He gestured me to look ahead of me and I saw an Austin and Ally. I was practically looking at myself. They were far away from us. This is super weird. Austin was with Ally and was holding crutches, he seemed happy. It was almost like a fairy tale._

"_They look great together don't they?" Austin said._

"_Yeah" I said quietly. I didn't want to look at him or the other Austin, I feel hurt when I do._

"_Listen Ally, there are two ways fate can take you" Fate? The last thing that will help my life is fate. That only exists in fairy tales. "It can take you to that first place where you were going to a funeral or fate can take you this way, with the one you love" he said as placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at myself; there is no way I can be that happy. Not even fate can do that._

_I pushed his hand off my shoulder and glared at him "I don't love you. I don't love that Austin. I don't love any Austin Moon!" I said angrily._

"_Fine. I can't believe this is the last time I will ever see you. I tried to help you but you're so stubborn! The real Austin who is healthy and breathing right now does not know what's going to hit him." He said sadly. He then faded away by the queue of the wind._

_I was there left to wake up._

_WAIT, WAKE UP? I need to wake up. I need to wake up!_

"Wake up Ally!" What's going on? Who's saying that?

I choked as I was gasping for air while repeating Austin's name in a worried tone. I opened my eyes and everything was a blur at first. I felt my heart beating. My palms were all sweaty and I felt as if I was going to die. I was safe and sound in my bedroom but I had a sudden urge to cry my eyes out.

I hate life. I hate everything. Sometimes I wish I was a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than your broken heart. And here I am, in my bedroom, sobbing about how amazingly horrid my life is. But the crying was more for Austin. Usually, I'm not like this. I would always have this voice that pops into my head and say _"Crying over a guy? Naahh, pick your head up princess your tiara is_ _falling"_ but for some reason, I can't hear that voice anymore. **(N/A: I can imagine Calum saying that: D)** I feel like I'm going crazy. It's not normal to cry and laugh at yourself at the same time. I feel weak. I feel broken and yet I'm talking to myself.

"You know what Dawson? You have never realised this until now. Relationships are like glass, sometimes it's better to leave them broken than to try and hurt yourself whilst putting them back together" I said as I spoke aloud.

I wiped some of my tears and decided to go down stairs and get something to eat because honestly, starving isn't going to soothe my pain. I walked downstairs only to find Austin, Trish, Dez and my dad in the living room. I didn't make eye contact; instead I kept my head held up high. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a cereal bar and opened the cupboard to get a bottle of Vodka. I grabbed it then went back into the same room everyone was in. They were all silent and were standing up when I entered. Well, they have already ruined my life, so I'm not going to hide anything. I jumped and sat on the couch, opened the bottle and gulped down the whole while keeping my eyes on the TV. Suddenly, I felt the someone yank the bottle out of my grip, almost making me chock.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I saw Trish standing in front of me with the bottle in her hand.

"Ally, this isn't you! Where is that goody-toe-shoes gone? I want my best friend back!" she dais determinedly. It was then my turn to talk. I was so drunk from today that I had no idea on what was actually happening. Anger was building up in me.

"Well, too late! Your so called best friend Ally left you! Consider her died, so quit sobbing. Oh and you never were my best friend. Aren't friends supposed to listen to each other? They are supposed to keep each other's back not stab the other IN the back!" I said. I could see sadness building up in her eyes. Others around us were shocked. I stumbled as I tried to get up while making weird gestures to try and keep my balance. Here comes my 'speech'.

"I have no need for people who come to me when they need me then throw me aside when they are fine" I said as I lectured them. I looked at each and everyone in the eyes as I walked around the room. It was official. I wasn't Ally Dawson. I was Ally broken and bruised, hurt and drunken Dawson. "I remember when you guys meant the world to me, I thought you guys actually cared. I never told you about my past. I've always wanted to tell you but I didn't and I'm glad I didn't. I can't even imagine what you guys would have done if I told you. And dad? I hate you. I bet your getting everything you want isn't you? Vanessa is long gone and now it's my turn. Don't worry; I will be out of her soon. As soon as I get out of rehab I 'm going to move to California. Or better yet, look for my sister because she was the only one who actually loved me! Then, you will have this whole house to you and your girlfriend Alicia. I hope you guys get married, have kids and then raise them up to be people wonderful people like you! (Note the sarcasm) I hope you don't mind if I call you Lester. You don't mind do you? I just don't like calling strangers dad" I honestly didn't even want to look at him anymore. Fathers are supposed look at you and smile, be proud of you. Father's aren't supposed to lead you to a life of sadness and alcohol! Lester seemed fed up and went upstairs. I eyed the three. Dez had a straight face, he always like that. Trish was going to explode in a minute or so. ..And Austin, he was just staring at me, with tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He didn't let them fall, he was acting manly. "You know what guys? I'd rather have no friends then fake friends and family like you people! Do you guys have a problem with the new me? You're going to have to deal with it for now because you all are the reason I'm like this. But don't worry, next week I'm going to be sent to rehab and I'll be gone. Soon, I will leave Miami and I will be out of your life for good." I said. I was crying my eyes out at this point. "Congratulations! YOUALL GOT WHAT YOU WANT!" Trish stormed out of the house at this point.

"What's wrong with you?" Dez said quietly as if I was a monster and went out the door just like Trish. I was still tearing up a bit and realised that I have no one left.

But that just left Austin. We were alone in the same room right after a huge fight I had with him. I stared at him hoping he would leave but he didn't. Instead, he stood there silently frowning at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said rudely. "Can you leave? I really don't like it when strangers are at my house"

"So, now I'm just a stranger to you!?" he said, still keeping his eyes on me.

"You will always be a stranger" Those words hurt like hell. Even if I did say it, a part of me was saying I was lying. He walked closer to me, I took a step back but he held my hand and made sure I didn't go anywhere. His face was right near mine. I dropped the bottle and I heard it shatter into a million pieces. I was lost in anger and in his eyes. He placed his hands on both my cheeks and I froze. He wiped the tears away from my face and planted a kiss on my lips. I pushed him away eagerly.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. By now, I was shoving things off the table and was screaming in frustration. Like a flash, blonde was gone. I already missed him. But when I saw him, somewhere in my heart I felt happy seeing him. At least he was not dead. But now, whenever he's gone, I'm scared and afraid. I know that it wasn't his entire fault but I keep blaming him. I shove him away for no apparent reason.

"Seventeen"

"_Seventeen" a voice whispered._

_I was in a dark room. I could hardly see anything because there was a light flashing on and off consistently at my face. Somehow I found myself in the centre of a room with nothing but four walls. All of a sudden, I heard whispers, shouting and screaming. It felt like they were coming out of the dark. I could only hear them. My eyes were open but everything was pitch black. Seventeen. That was the number they were all repeating. Am I died? I can't be died. But it does feel like it. The voices got louder and louder. They were literally deafening me. I tried blocking my ears with my hands but it was no use. Then suddenly…_

_Everyone become silent at the exact same time._

_I readjusted myself, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Then, a voice spoke. Again, I could only hear._

"_BREAKING NEWS! A 17 year old boy by the name of Austin Moon had been involved into a severe car crash. It has been reported that the incident occurred at 5:17 pm. Bystanders say that it was probably the most horrific and terrible car crash they have ever seen."_

_After the news reporter spoke, I heard a car crash sound replaying over and over again in my head. The gossip and chatting had begun again. The walls were closing in and I felt smaller by the minute._

"_Internet sensation Austin Moon-"_

"_Fans are devasted and are-"_

"_No news whether Austin Moon is alive"_

_They were all speaking at once, I couldn't take it! I screamed my lungs out. _"AHHHHH"

"Honey, its okay" I heard my dad said. I woke up and found myself on the downstairs couch. My head was pounding and life felt like a blur. It hurt so much that I couldn't even think. I groaned in pain while placing a hand on my hand. My dad was kneeling down next to me. Behind him was Alicia. She seemed worried but I wasn't fully convinced, I despair her so much for no reason. I took another glance around the room and saw Cassidy crouching down right next to me. This time she looked a lot older than she is, maybe it's because she's wearing glasses.

"Ally, are you okay?" she said while leaving the 'o' out. I was trying to catch my breath as if my life depends on it.

"I-I'm fine. Just got a minor headache"

"You drank last night didn't you? Here are some pills to make you feel better. I'll talk to you about this later" she said while handing me the pills and a glass of water. I consumed the pills and my dad smiled in comfort. I think I've cooled down a bit, I think I went over the top last night. Especially with Austin and how he kissed me. I stood up and I winced at the fact that there was dry blood on both my wrists. I figured it was something to worry about because Cassidy and Lester looked at each other hurtfully. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. I decided to get up and get ready for a school since I only have a week left. I sighed and went up to the bathroom to freshen up. I put on skin tight jeans, a short sleeve shirt and one of those hoodies that said dope. I wore eyewear ray bans, so they weren't for fashion. I ditched my contact lenses for today. I went for the natural look for my hair, put on a little bit of makeup and finished up. I faced myself in the mirror. I tried smiling but I couldn't, why can't I? I quickly grabbed my pocket knife and slipped it in my pocket while I headed downstairs. While nobody was watching, I grabbed a small bottle of vodka and slipped it in my bag. I was about to head out till Lester stopped me.

"Did you eat anything Alls?" he asked while handing Cassidy a glass of water. I had to lie. I didn't want to think I have an eating disorder.

"First of all, don't call me Alls. Second, just because I'm responding doesn't mean anything is going o change between us and lastly, I- I did eat." I said as harshly as I could. He frowned a little and I then felt a bit guilty but I didn't show any emotion. I closed the door behind me as I left my house. I looked around and saw that it was a beautiful sunny day in Miami. I tried to smile but it was too hard yet too easy.

_**Next Time On Previously On a Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

_I quickly glanced at Austin only to find him staring at my arms._

_It was no longer Team Austin's table; it was the Populars. There were only two people missing from the table. Austin and Kirra…_

_What I saw hurt me, it practically killed me._

**I'm going to leave the story there for now. The next chapter is going to be left at a HUGE cliff-hanger! HAHAHA! Man, it took a long time to write this chapter. You probably hate me for putting Ally through all this. I'm sorry if this chapter bored you or you didn't particularly like it. There was a lot in this chapter. We had two nightmares, Austin kissing Ally and an Ally Dawson lecture! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I seriously want to thank each and every one of you who read my stories. VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL OF YA! Can you believe that there only 4 more episodes of season 2? OMFG, I can't believe it! I remember when Costumes and Courage came on *sigh* (they grow up so fast) Well, BYEEE! But do stay sexy my amazing readers!**

_Ally [with a British accent]: "Ello, I am Princess Ally. Of course I'll kiss you Mr. Frog!" Austin: "Ally!" Ally: "I'm coming..." Ally acting like a princess -Successes and Setbacks_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**ROSS IS SEXY**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW…please**


	11. Cuts, Popular's and Pie! Oh my

**MY TUMBLR: .com**

**MY TWITTER: cupcakegirl786**

**MY FANFICTIONS ACCOUNT- (Wait, you already know that, don't you?)**

**If this chapter gets 80 reviews, I'll update two days later (only 3 reviews) BUT! If it gets 85 or more then I will update RIGHT NOW! You heard it people, RIGHT NOW! So hurry up, get reading and start reviews because I love to hear what you guys think, the conversations are so interesting! This chapter is short for a reason, you will find out at the end: D Review answering time! :**

**BestPersonEver41355- What an awesome review! :D**

**SarahBearlovesR5- Ikr! It feels like it just premiered yesterday! :)**

**GabbyBustsYourButt – I will! P.S I seriously love your stories and I actually fangirled when I saw that you reviewed. I was seriously honoured (LOL) :)**

**blackandblue13- You're a witch? …AWESOME! Campers And Complications was awesome; I love all the lines from that episode! I loved when they all stepped back at once.**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo- I was pretty annoyed with Ally as well when I was writing it. But she will soon change her ways…I hope. "If you want to break stuff, go on! I have a Tab" (Austin, Jessie and Ally)**

**Melody- Yay, my favourite reviewer! I LOVE YOU TOO! Jk! that really is weird…Oh! You didn't hurt my feelings at all. When I read you review, this was me.**

"**You know what mom? I am not sorry I broke that Glass!"**

**YOU TAUGHT ME TO NOT SAY SORRY! I have no idea whether I should thank you or blame you… :D I am so excited for the unblocked kiss! I cannot hold these feelings inside me! He has grown up sooo much! All of them have!**

**HERE IT IS! (* Aw man! I tripped while running away from the angry fanfiction mob!*)**

_**Ally's POV**_

I walked through the gates and into the hallway. As I suspected, all eyes were on me. I guess word travels fast. I could see people looking back and forth at me and whispering among each other. I then saw a bunch of people that I didn't want to see ever again.

It was the 'Populars'.

They were in a huddle and I instantly felt like a target. Kirra eyed me; I seriously am not going to put up with her crap today. Elliot looked at me but…smiled. Wait! Is Elliot blushing? I must be hallucinating from last night. My cuts were hurting from under my hoodie sleeve. I slowly lifted my sleeves to my elbow, revealing loads of cuts. It felt a bit better since the cold air around us was brushing against my arms. I caught immediate attention and I could see people gaping with their jaws dropping to the ground and their eyes popping out. Even a certain blonde, he was most shocked. I think after this I won't need to hide my cuts. Why did I reveal them you ask? Because I'm not afraid. I would simply just ignore every comment and question. Easy, right?

When you cut, the skin around it puffs red. It tingles and burns at first but then it feels good, so that's only the worst. Your body is in pain but your mind is at ease and it feels like your heart is being mended. The adrenaline rushes through your body, making your mind plead for one more cut. One turns too two and two turns into four. I always think to myself, everyone else is happy why can't you be too? The blood starts to drip and rolls down your skin and a smile appears on your face and tears fall from your eyes.

I glanced at Austin only to find him staring at my arms. He looked traumatized. When I looked at him, the nightmare had flown back into my mind. I can't be to see him shattered and broken, I will lose my mind. He might get hurt so bad and the worst part is I won't be able to stop it.

Seventeen

What does that mean? The stranger thing is, Austin from 'the dreams' wasn't there just like he said. The bell rang and it immediately shocked me.

_**Lunch…**_

It was lunch. I went inside to eat my lunch. The school was serving Chicken Pie for the main meal. It will never be as good as my Dad's. I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple instead. I was thinking about going to my usual self but stopped myself. How am I going to face the three? I probably don't mean anything to them anymore, especially after my stupid speech. Why do I always have to open my big mouth when I'm drunk?! I checked from afar to see if they were sitting there and they were, only this time it was different.

All the 'Popular's' were sitting at that table with them. It was no longer Team Austin's table, it was the Populars. There were only two people missing from that table, Austin and Kirra. Ugh! I hate myself! I don't even know who I am anymore. I need to make things right. I have to. I'm going to call the three of them after school.

I decided to go out and eat; I couldn't risk eating in the cafeteria. Honestly, anything can happen at any time. The only peaceful place I could think of was the Park. When I finally arrived; I saw something even more horrific. I felt as if my heart fell from a skyscraper.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

What I saw hurt me, practically killed me.

I saw…

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH! HA! Probably my biggest cliff-hanger yet! It was short because I wanted to leave it at that. I know, you guys want to kill me right? Go on. I give you permission to shout at me in my reviews (I actually like it) what did Ally see? Are Trish, Dez and Austin REALLY happy with the Populars? You will soon find out!**

_"Go Mustangs!" -Trish de la Rosa_

_"We're the Manatees." - Austin Moon from Sports & Sprains_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

_Remember that Trip we took to Mexico…_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**_**! **_


	12. Don't Know Who I Am Anymore

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to all of them today. :( This is a very filling chapter so I suggest you take a breather before you read it. Who is a Taylor Swift fan? If you are then you are lucky because there is A TAYLOR SWIFT SONG IN THIS CHAPTER ( Tay Tay is so amazing!)**

**Rossismylife- I'm glad you like my story.**

**Lillierockstar- I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter :)**

**SarahBearlovesR5- Who's going to finish the story if you do kill me? (Smart thinking…) I GOT 911 ON SPEED DIAL! :D**

**blackandblue13- I'm honoured to be known as a potato. I'm glad you like my story! Sadly, she did cut herself but that's the reason I wrote this fanfiction. I want every girl to know that they are beautiful the way they are and that you shouldn't cut because of a boy. This story has a special place in my heart for many reasons :)**

**Melody- I'm so happy, you wrote so much! Sadly, we don't know each other personally but I feel like we have bonded amazingly just because a couple of reviews! When I write it, I get so nervous because I was think that people aren't going to like it! My Mom just told me to do the dishes, WORST JOB EVER! I'm not a big fan of Miley Cyrus but that song is pretty good in my opinion. I will crawl up in a hole and die if it was just a rumour! I AM SOOO going to read your fan fictions when you do get an account! No 1 fan right here! (That's me by the way) So here comes the big news…I MADE AN AUSTIN AND ALLY WIKI ACCOUNT! So basically, my account is cupcakegirl786 BUT I AM SO CONFUSED! I have nooo idea on how to do anything on it. Lol, I feel like an outsider. I was wondering if you could help. Kind of like a tour guide or something? And…you think I have a gift? That's so sweet. You also have a gift. A gift of reviewing and inspiration. You my friend are a great human being! Now, enough with me, go read this chapter and reply or review as soon as you can. Can't wait to read your review: D (I always look forward to them) **

I saw Kirra and Austin kissing. It was actually real. She was all over him. They sat hand in hand right on that bench, On the bench were we sat, where we kissed, hugged, sand and held each other's hand.

Were we did everything.

He's already gone. I'm not going to do it. There is no need to make everything right. I know all those things I said to him, I didn't mean but know I love every single word I said. Every single word that caused him pain. Breaking up with him wasn't easy but moving on seems like hardest thing ever. I need to hold back the tears; I'm not going to waste them on him. I didn't want to go back to school and I'm never coming back here! So, I went wherever my legs walked me too.

And unexpectedly, I ran to Calum's Café. I felt like I was a Zombie. The place seemed very packed, it was rush hour. So I'm guessing everybody must be here for lunch. I scanned the place for the girl I needed the most. After a few minutes of searching, I found Cassidy, my one and only friend. I think. She is now my 'councillor' and 'helper'. I do not need help. By the looks of it, it seemed like she was getting ready to end her shift and go to the centre. She finally laid eyes on me, and by her facial expression she knew something was up.

"Hey Ally! Are you feeling better since this morning? H-Have you been crying? What's wrong?" This was always the part of my life where I would break down, completely shatter. I was full on crying and everyone turned around to face me. She pulled me in for a friendly and reassuring hug. She decided to take me to the treatment centre, called my school to let them know that I will not be attending for the rest of the day, called my dad to let him know I was with her for a while. I never knew Cassidy was this nice. She is so busy yet so caring, helpful and she always smiles. I guess you should never judge a book by its cover. She is not fake, she has a real heart. She was finally done with the phone calls. She got up and I followed her down the halls until we reached a door with my name on it.

'Allison (Ally) Dawson'

'Room no. 10'

Judging by the front door, I thought the room would have looked like a prison cell. I thought it would have grey walls, a tray with food and a mattress but it was nothing like that at all. The room was large and wide, the walls had splashes of colour. It had everything a teen would dream of having in their room. It had a whole kitchen on the other side, two separate bathrooms, even a coffee machine! Too bad I don't drink it.

"Ally, this is your room. Everything here, it's all yours now. Whenever we enter this room, I will no longer be your councillor, you will think of me as your best friend. Is that okay with you?"

"I-I like that idea" I was still a bit shaky. Honestly, I still have that kiss replaying in my mind. He must have been so happy after they kissed.

"Ally, this is the room where you can let out all your emotions and problems. In this very room, all your situations will be fixed. Ally your wounds will be mended." I wiped the tears from my face with my hoodie sleeve and smiled at the fact that she was going to fix my life. "Now, because you are already here, why don't we have a little session?"

"Okay"

"Alls don't be shy. I'm just Cassidy. I'll be on the other side of the room, in the kitchen making coffee. Do you want anything?"

"A cup of hot chocolate please?"

"I'll get right on it"

I plopped myself down on a bean bag. I could still hear Cassidy talking to me but she was then interrupted when we heard the door open. I tall, sort of ruffing guy entered the room.

"Is Cassidy here?" he asked me. I met his gaze.

"S-She is in the kitchen" I quietly said. He didn't say thank you or anything. He didn't even smile; he just walked away into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back and left after rolling his eyes at me, who is he? Cassidy then came back as well with two cups in her hand. She slowly handed me my mug and I thanked her.

"Sorry about the wait." She sat down next to me and slowly sipped her coffee. It seemed piping hot. I didn't feel like drinking mine anymore but I still forced myself.

"Cass?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Wh-Who was that guy who just left the room?" She thought for a second but then shot up her head to answer.

"Oh, you mean Rocky! His name is Rocky Lynch. I've only started my job here now but a lot of other staff has told me that he has had a very difficult past. He has been here for about 9 years now" Oh my gosh! 9 years in rehab. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" I said as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Does Alls, have a crushy-wushy on Rocky?" she said jokingly. I let out a little laugh at what she said.

"I was just interested. He seems like an interesting guy…"

"And he's hot!" she said. I don't think a normal councillor would say that.

"Oh, and I'M the one that's crushing on him?" I said mockingly. After that, the topics turned a bit more serious.

"So, how was your day at school?" she asked. I frowned a little and my laugh faded away. Well, I'm going to have to make the best of this treatment centre.

"The lessons were okay but throughout the whole day people were staring at me."

"Why were they staring?" she said, trying to build up the conversation.

"I feel like everyone knows I'm in treatment. They stare at me because I decided to wear a hoodie, I'm usually not like that and because of my cuts" I rolled up both my sleeves to show her, she winced a little.

"Ally, tell me something. Do you like these marks on your body? How are they helping you?" Her questions left me silent. I guess it was because of society. "You know that it's not giving you peace but I know that it's not the only reason you're upset."

"There are two things. My family is completely broken. I'm trying to get along with my dad but it's no use. I say one bad thing about his girlfriend and I got a slap on my face." She stared at me while I was telling her everything. I could tell she seemed very interested." The second thing is relationships and Trust, two topics I will never get. Can we do something else? I don't really feel comfortable talking about this now. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just complicated."

"That's totally fine Ally"

For the next two hours we talked and talked whilst laughing our heads off. She is seriously the best councillor ever. She has almost made me forget about my cuts. For weeks, I hadn't eaten properly until now. I have to say, Cassidy is a pretty good cook. I also promised that I would try and stop my habits. I'm going to be taking things step by step.

Baby step.

After an evening full of fun, Cassidy drove me home. I closed the house door behind me and entered the warm house. I smiled as I saw my dad sleeping on the couch. I turned the TV off and slowly placed a blanket on top of him.

"I love you Dad" I never realised how rude I was until tonight. I'm torn between everything.

It was midnight but I didn't want to go to sleep. I laid on the edge of my bed. All the lights were off but my lamp was on. I walked up to my wardrobe and slid it open, whilst taking out a jacket. I smiled as I saw it. It was Austin's basketball jacket **(A/N: The jacket he wore in Sports and Sprains)**. He gave it to me after he won his first game, it even smells like him. I put it on and sat back where I was. I couldn't get to sleep, instead I was writing a song. It was all about Austin and how I miss his adorable moments and our last kiss.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

A week ago, I'd never even imagined my life like this. I slowly fell asleep on the floor, near the night lamp and the bed, with my songbook in my lap and Austin's jacket on. It was almost as if he had his arms wrapped around me.

Why did he have to move on so fast…?

**That's it for today! There might be more Taylor Swift songs later on. WHAT DID YOU THINK? Are you surprised of what Ally saw? WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT AUSTIN? Cassidy seems really nice! ROCKY ROCKY ROCKY! I felt like crying because of the last part. Who saw the Teen Choice Awards or the new Austin and Ally episode? WWE ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE SEASON FINALE AND THE UNBLOCKED KISS! AHH!**

**SOOOOOOOOO, tell me what you think! REVIEW and let all your feelings out! What do you think will happen next? 3 DAYS TILL pass me by!**

**Quote OF THE CHAPTER!**

_Jimmy: "Austin Monica Moon, get back here!"_

_Austin: "Does everyone know my middle name?" -Tracks & Troubles_


	13. A Good Guy?

**I am so sorry for not updating quickly!**

**So, today I cannot answer your reviews but next time I will do it! So send in your questions and reviews AND your amazing Austin and Ally quote! Here is a question:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Do you think Austin and Ally will have a season 4?**

**Tell me in the review box and we will see what the popular answer is! **

**This chapter is quite a disappointing chapter because there is a HUGE PLOT TWIST! I don't think anyone would have seen this coming!**

Previously On A Nightmare That Was Reality…

A week ago, I'd never even imagined my life like this. I slowly fell asleep on the floor, near the night lamp and the bed, with my songbook in my lap and Austin's jacket on. It was almost as if he had his arms wrapped around me.

Why did he have to move on so fast…?

**Ally's POV**

I woke up this morning feeling happier than ever. I feel like this treatment thing will help me yet I feel so guilty. I shouted and hurt the ones I love and know they probably hate my guts. My dad is usually at home with Alicia, Dez and Trish hang out with the 'Populars' and Austin is now probably in a relationship with KIRRA STARR! He's already moved on and his life must be amazing right now! Right?

Since I made such good progress yesterday with Cassidy and finally loosened up, she said I didn't need to skip school. Yay! (Note the sarcasm) No worries, I'm going to try and live life to the fullest. I smiled and got out of bed. I went the small draw on the other side of the room and took out the knife, only this time I threw it in the bin. Then, I picked up all the alcohol bottles and went to the bathroom. I slowly emptied out each bottle, watching it all slowly go down the drain and oh man it felt good! I hope that this is the last time I ever see those things! This morning all I could think about was food. Honestly, when you haven't eaten in so long, you start to miss out, A LOT! I quickly got dressed did my makeup and hair, ditched my glasses and put on eye contacts instead and ran down the stairs only to find my dad and Alicia having breakfast. I guess she slept over, ugh! I took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Good morning you two! " I said while going up to them and giving them each a warm and comforting hug. I could see that they were completely shocked at my actions.

"Morning" they both said in unison. They still had a confused look planted on their faces.

I ate breakfast as fast as I could and headed off early to school. I didn't want people staring at me while I'd walk into the school late. I grabbed my bag, said my goodbyes and left. 'You can do it Dawson. Whatever doesn't kill ya only makes you stronger' I thought to myself. I stepped into the school building already feeling the pain.

Staring.

Staring. That's what everyone was doing until Brooke ran up to me. Brooke is one of the many girls that Austin has dated. So, this should be good.

"Hey Ally" she smiled.

"Uh-Hey Brooke" I said with a simple expression. I did say it as kindly as I could.

"Sooooo, I'm having a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I don't actually care on what people say about you, you're still very nice and I think that rumours are just a bunch of crap. So what do you think? Wanna come?" she said. Wow. I can't believe after all that's happened she still wants me to come.

"Sounds Awesome Brooke" I said calmly. Honestly, I'm not a fan of parties but I haven't been to one for so long so I was tempted.

"Great! The party is tonight at my house. I live on Bridge way Road, door number 16" she said.

Sixteen. The number kept playing in my head. I gave her a nod. We said our quick goodbyes and she left the hallways with everyone else. That just left me in an empty hallway. I didn't even realize that a few of my papers slipped out of my book. I sighed and bent down to pick them up but was beaten by another person. I lifted my head up to see that it was and I was shocked. He stood normally and so did I and…gave it back to me. He didn't shove it in my face, read it or try to embarrass me like any other person would do.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"I like you."

"What" I said with a confused expression. He didn't say anything. All he did was pull out a red rose out his bag and stood there with a huge smile. I slowly took it out of his grip and thanked him in a whisper. He left me blushing. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Elliot. That was the only thing on my mind the whole school day.

The last bell rang and I walked out of hell with a smile on my face. Unfortunately, I left a little later than everyone else because I had detention for 'skipping school' on Monday. I bumped into someone and my deep thoughts were interrupted. There standing right in front of me was Elliot. Elliot Duncan, school bad boy but good at heart, the guy who had always bullied me, the school's 'player' other than Austin. I was expecting to go home with a black eye or broken heart thanks to Elliot but the exact opposite happened.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispered. He lowered himself and kissed me on the cheek. Did Elliot just call me beautiful? DID HE JUST KISS ME ON THE CHEEK?! OK…

"Um- Why did you kiss me?" I said as I rolled my eyes. There was nothing different about him today. He looked like the same guy I saw every day for the past 7 years.

"Look, I know that we have had our differences in the past. The only reason I did pick on you was because I liked you. You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Your lips, your smile, your hair and scent." Please don't tell me he was flirting. We did have some good days, had a few jokes and smiles. He was never as bad as Kirra. And there is no denying he is hot. "I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend. Or at least my date to Brookes party? I will never treat you like Austin"

"Ok! Is this some kind of sick joke? Cause it's really not funny! I don't want to be part of your silly card game" I said in a huff. "And…leave Austin out of this."

He chuckled and for the first time he looked perfect, almost as perfect as Austin- NO! SHUT UP DAWSON! He slowly moved towards me, wrapping his arms around me, leaving me completely frozen. What the hell is happening? And why can't I move?! It felt so awkward because, because he's Elliot! I felt his lips crash onto mine. Oh my god. Elliot is kissing me! At first I was like 'Ugh!' but then I thought 'why are you so stubborn? Take a risk for once in your life!' and so I did! I kissed back and I could feel a smile form on his face. I have to say, Elliot is a good kisser but it wasn't normal. Every time I kissed Austin, I felt something, something that I'm not feeling anymore. By now, I had a teeny, tiny crush on him. I gave him one kiss and he made it a good one. I pulled away as I realized humans needed to breathe in order to live. He rested his forehead on mine, just like Austin…

The next morning I met up with Elliot. I needed to know him a bit better if I'm going to give him a shot and surprisingly, he was not at all as everyone says he is. He can be nerdy; he can be shy and very VERY cheeky.

"Elliot you're a very sweet guy" he smirked at my comment but I wasn't finished. We were walking side by side down a side walk. "Elliot, this is crazy."

"What's wrong? What's crazy?" he asked.

"This is wrong, you and me!" I said while pointing back and forth at each other. We stopped dead in our tracks and looked at each other, continuing the intriguing conversation. "You had been bullying me all my life and all of a sudden you start to like me? I don't think I'm ready."

"I loved you this whole time Ally" he said while bowing his head down, staring at the ground. I wonder if he could say that while looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Elliot, what are people at school going to think? A popular dating a nerd? What's going to happen at the party?! I'll be broken and bruised by all those girls by the morning!"

"Ally, I like you! If you want we could ditch the party and go somewhere else. I just want people to know that were a 'thing'." Thing? I thought about it for a moment. If only I knew that this was going to affect me in the end. I'll give him a try.

"Fine. We'll go to the party as a couple."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure." Actually, I was no way near sure. Risky. Way too risky! He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well, I better get going! My mom is probably wondering where I am since I have to take my little brother to baseball practise. As soon as I'm done with that, I will pick you up for the party, k?"

"Sounds great! I better get going too, I need to get ready for the party" I said excitedly.

"Can you at least give me a goodbye kiss" he said as he bribed me with the puppy dog face.

"Bye Elliot!" I shouted as I rolled my eyes whilst walking the opposite direction. In one quick motion I felt someone pick me up and place me on their right shoulder.

"I WONT LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A KISS!" he screamed playfully. At first I was laughing at him but then frowned as I remembered. I remembered how Austin picked me up and wouldn't put me down until I said 'he was better than pickles'. I sighed, I miss that goofball. I snapped back into reality and saw that Elliot was getting a bit impatient. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jerk" I said playfully punching him on the arm.

"Cute jerk!" He playfully added.

Why do I always fall for the jerks?!...

"Wow" is all he said when he arrived to pick me up, Elliot was at my doorstep. Since I was going to a party, I had to glam up a bit! I wore a skin tight mini dress, did my makeup and curled my hair perfectly in a wavy style.

"Thank you" I said politely. I still had a bad feeling about this whole 'party'. It's good that I'm giving him a shot; maybe he's my moving on ticket.

"You almost look as good as me" he said while holding a mirror and gazing at his own reflection. Can you say girly?! Now I'm having second thought about him. What a gentlemen… "Well, let's go!"

_ .THUD_

That was all you could hear when outside the house. I'm guessing it was like a new year's party. I was all tangled up in the drama that I might have missed out Christmas! I completely forget about it. From the corner of my eye, I could see people running out from the back yard and throwing up in the front yard. We arrived at Brooke's party, hand in hand. I could see Elliot was totally pumped for this party. The door opened and it was Brooke. I could see over her shoulder and this party was obviously on full speed. I could see people that were drunk, people dancing, making out.

"Hey…Wait, what are guys doing together? I thought you hated each other!" Brooke questioned. Elliot and I intertwined our fingers with each other's hand and I could see her eyes widen. When, Brooke is drunk, things do not go smoothly, or so I've heard. She intends to be loud and very explosive when it comes to little things.

She gasped and quickly responded. "Are you guys a couple…?" she exclaimed. Without any hesitation, Elliot spoke up.

"Yes we are and Ally is my girl" he said smoothly.

"No way! OMG! This is so going around the whole school! You guys look great together; you guys are going to be the biggest couple at school! You two love buds, come on in now!" she said as she quickly ran away from the door. The music was so loud that you couldn't even hear yourself think.

"You look amazing Ally!" Elliot shouted. A little late to say that, isn't it?

It's been 2 hours since I'd arrived and all I've done is sitting near the bar but not drinking, I promised Cassidy. I finally found Elliot; he was walking with his friends but saw me and walked up to me. He looked very drunk.

"Alllllyyyy, why are you doing sitting around for?" he said slowly, his voice was slurred. "Loosen up, have fun! Come on, let's daanncee!" He pulled me into a huge crowd.

"Actually, I need to get some air. I'll be at the pond at the park, the one that's on the other side of the street." I actually just wanted to get out of dancing, I'm really terrible. I stepped outside and I could feel the cold, evening air blow on my face. There was an hour left till midnight.

I sat on a bench, near a huge tree. It was cold and dark but the stars were all lit up. I looked up and smiled.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" a voice whispered in my ear, I had a 5 second heart attack at that surprise but I turned to my right to see Austin. His look wasted. I was sitting right next to a very drunken Austin. I guess the shoe is on the other foot.

"Austin, now is not a really not the time." I said tiredly.

"Howw do youuu know my nameee?" he said slowly, still squinting his eyes to try and recognize me. He is drunk as hell. Behind him was about three or four empty beer bottles. "Can I tell you a story?!" he busted out. He sat like a five year old child with a goofy grin on his face.

This is going to be a long night…

_**Next Time On A Nightmare That Was Reality…**_

"_**Once upon a time there was a guy and a girl. The guy was a very bad person but the girl…this girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen…"**_

"_**Bye Dawson." I guess he wasn't that drunk after all.**_

"_**HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH ELLIOT?" Austin screamed.**_

"_**Oh please! He was a much better boyfriend than you will ever be!"**_

"_**No one messes with Allyson Marie Dawson and gets away with it! And by the way, you are the worst kisser ever! I'd rather drink bleach than kiss those fish lips again."**_

**Honestly, I'm not at all happy about this chapter! I'll try and make it more exciting next time, I PROMISE! TODAY THE PASS ME BY VIDEO IS COMING OUT AND I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED! Stay amazing my AMAZING readers! **

_"You're perfect, but not too perfect you're the pad of butter on my pancake stack. You're a roller coaster ride and I feel like... Throwing up. Cassidy go out with me... Something about, onion rings... Iiiingsss?" -Austin (Diners and Daters)_


End file.
